Loyalty
by Fae 206
Summary: When Kyoko got married to him, Kuon promised her complete loyalty. However, when Kyoko is propositioned by a stranger to date him, she flat out refuses out of love for her husband. Unaware of the man's powers, Kyoko returns home to find that the man has taken Kuon's loyalty to a new extreme, as a Golden Retriever. With unconditional love on their side, how loyal can the two be now?
1. Chapter 1 - I'm married

**AN:** Yes, this is _another_ Skip Beat fic but trust me, I'm working on a calendar to do once I've finished this current semester of school and hopefully I can start updating _all_ my fics with energy and determination again and get some finished off whilst expanding on others. I hope you do enjoy this one though.

Also, married Kuon-Kyoko is my favorite to write about so 😊

 **Loyalty**

 **Chapter One – I'm married**

Kyoko couldn't believe it had been five years since she and Shotaro had stopped living together and she had started acting, well they hadn't really been living together but she had been taking care of the apartment and the bills. It had been five full years. After just one year she had understood that she was far too deeply in love for it to be ignored any longer. She had felt stupid giving into such an emotion but he had been her prince. After he had found out and he had confessed, the two of them had spent three years in a relationship and it was soon going to be their one year wedding anniversary.

Along with a successful acting career, Kyoko Hizuri was married to her prince. She knew he had his faults and she had identified her own but that was the beauty of a relationship and especially a marriage. You knew that the other person loved you unconditionally. You knew that you loved them and you were willing to make sacrifices – like staying in Japan instead of moving to America - for them.

Kyoko paused as she looked in a shop selling a lot of gadgets and electrics. She smiled as she looked at a camera that was top of the line. Maybe she could buy him that for their anniversary. She knew how he liked to walk in nature and that he was always telling her about the different birds that he saw. He loved animals and the natural world and maybe he could use a camera to capture that.

Still, was it special enough for him. Hadn't he received a couple of cameras from the photographers who had worked with him during his modelling shoots when his birthday had rolled around. Kyoko grinned as she thought about all of the things that he did have. He had told her that her love was all that he had needed but she had wanted to do something special. He was twenty-five, although that wasn't as big as turning thirty, it was still a milestone.

That was why she was glad that she had been able to pay for the two of them to go to America and spend about a week there whilst she told him how special and important he was to her. Kyoko hummed as she tried to think if there was something special and personal between them that she could get him. She imagined his smiling face and blushed before feeling a person step beside her.

"They're pretty neat aren't they?" a man asked and Kyoko looked at him surprised.

"Can I help you?" she asked and the man turned to her.

"Maybe," he said before bluntly stating, "I want to go on a date with you."

Kyoko stared at him, her mouth dropping open as she struggled to come up with some kind of answer to that. Her relationship had always been publicized because he was _the Ren Tsuruga._ This man must have at least seen some newspaper or magazine that had the two of them in. Since they were both at the top of the acting arena, they were called one of Japan's VIP couple.

"I…can't do that," Kyoko said as she stared at him again.

"Well, I want to go on a date with you," the man said and Kyoko looked him over. He didn't seem very threatening or even very interesting apart from the slicked back silver hair and his ocean colored eyes. He was wearing a black suit and white shirt with black tie, he had on comfortable business shoes but around his neck was a chain that looked slightly like the one that Ren always wore.

"I'm sorry, I'm married," Kyoko said as she lifted up her finger where she had her ruby and white gold ring that turned a deeper shade of red when it caught the light in the right way. "See,"

"Ah, see I was hoping we could forget that little detail, no…I don't really like when people forget things," he said as Kyoko raised an eyebrow. This man seemed to be speaking to her in riddles and she didn't have time to deal with it.

"That's great for you," Kyoko said as she turned away from the shop, she still had a couple of weeks to think of a perfect gift for him. "Now, I have to get home, excuse me," she said as she turned and the man looked at her. He put a hand on her shoulder and Kyoko felt an unhuman chill throughout her body. She looked over to him. Kyoko watched as he picked up a strand of her longer auburn hair. She had continued to dye it during her career (apart from when she was asked not to for a role) but she had grown it out so that it rested half way down her back.

"I want to go out on a date with you," the man said and Kyoko looked at him. "I'm only going to ask you one more time if you say no."

"Then go ahead and ask me," Kyoko said as she stood with her hands by her sides as they slowly turned into fists. "My husband is extremely loyal to me and I share the same loyalty with him, he is protective over me and he loves me. He -"

"Is he warm and cuddly with blond fu- I mean hair and green eyes? Does he like to snuggle up with you? Does he have a special way of speaking to you?" the man said and Kyoko looked at him confused with the way that he was speaking.

"Yes," Kyoko said proudly as she raised her chin, "Yes, he loves me."

"He's your best friend isn't he? Someone whose loyal, listens to what you have to say, guards you from predators and intruders?" he smiled and Kyoko watched him suspiciously but she had no idea how to respond to that. This man really was a creepy weirdo, people didn't talk about other people especially celebrities with these terms.

"Yes," Kyoko nodded, "he –"

"Will you go out on a date with me?" the man repeated and Kyoko stared at him stunned.

"No," she said with finality and the man shrugged and walked away. Kyoko looked over at him confused in a way that she hadn't been for a very long time. She felt a shiver through her body and pulled out her phone. Kuon had told her that he would be home around this time. She tried to call him but there was no answer.

She wanted to vent to him and have him wrap her up in his arms as he listened and they laughed about this weird encounter. Still, with the way that that man had touched her, Kyoko had the feeling that something had gone wrong.

…..

…..

Kyoko carried a bag of groceries over to her and Kuon's apartment. She sighed as she tried to hold all of it in one bag. She had originally requested two bags but they hadn't been listening to her. As she sighed, she went to open the door when she saw a six month old Golden Retriever sitting there who looked a bit worried. The dog approached her cautiously before trying to bark to her. Kyoko flinched a little as she heard the three barks the dog was making as if saying 'Ky-o-ko'.

Kyoko sighed as she saw that the apartment door was left open and she looked into it worried.

"He must have gone out in a rush," she said as the dog kept making the sounds.

Kyoko looked at him as he started to enter the apartment and she held up a finger. "I'm sorry," she said, "Doggy stays outside, okay?" she asked before running a hand through her hair. "Stay," she repeated and she flinched again as she saw that the dog had emerald colored eyes. His golden fur was even a similar color to Kuon's natural hair color.

She watched as the dog stared at her wide eyed and kept putting a foot in and out of the doorway as if trying to decide whether to go in or out. Kyoko lifted another finger up and gave a stern look to the dog, "Stay," she said before hearing the dog whine at her.

Kyoko looked around, "Kuon?" she asked before hearing the dog bark to her as if replying to her. "Kuon!? Sweetheart!? Corn are you here!?" she called as the dog whined and barked in response to that. Kyoko sighed and turned to the dog who just kept watching her. "I'm sorry, will you please…what's the command for not speak. Quiet?" she said before nodding and pointing at the dog, "Quiet."

Kyoko looked around completely stunned, she picked up her phone and dialed Kuon's number. It wasn't like him to leave the apartment with no security. Kyoko took a few deep breaths before hearing a buzzing near the doorway and the dog seemed to be trying to go over to the phone. Kyoko sighed. She would have to tell whoever the owner of this dog was that he would need to be better trained or she - it could be a female dog.

"Why would?" Kyoko asked before going to where Kuon's phone was and saw that he had taken off all of his clothes in the middle of the hallway. What was he thinking? Did he have a cold again of course this was pretty strange behavior even if he _did_ have one of his "rare" colds. She noticed that there was a bag with a jewelry box on the floor and a necklace had fallen out that matched her wedding ring.

"Kuon, what are you thinking?" she asked before seeing a note on the floor. She picked it up before reading it.

 _I'm leaving you. Ciao. Kuon_

"What the…" Kyoko said as the dog looked at her, "Kuon, why did you just -" she saw that the dog had moved closer and was looking at the note with his paw on it. He started shaking his head as he looked at her in shock and Kyoko took a deep breath in before pushing the dog away from her.

"He hasn't left," Kyoko said as she stood up and felt the dogs paws on her legs as he looked up at her with those haunting emerald eyes. "He wouldn't leave. He's not like that. Kuon is different than Shotaro," she said before the dog started to paw at her leg. She looked at him and saw the sadness in those eyes. "Look, my husband has just left me whilst taking off all of his clothes. Either he's lost his mind or something's gone wrong. Kuon wouldn't just leave me," she said as the dog continued to whine.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked at the dog, "This isn't the right time for this. I'll take you to the landlady and hopefully she'll find your owner for you. I don't have anything for you here and I need to process this," she said before tapping on her leg, "Heel," she said as the dog looked at her shocked. He shook his head refusing to leave the apartment.

"Come with me now or I might have to get animal control to come up here," she said not thinking that the dog would understand her. "They'll be a lot meaner to you," she said before the dog approached her and followed her out. Kyoko locked the apartment building before clicking her fingers to the dog, "Heel," she commanded and with a wary look in his eyes, the dog obeyed the command.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2 - This Is Your Dog?

**AN:** Hope you like this. I really wanted to write this chapter despite working on other fics as well. I know it's not the most popular story but I'm grateful for the support I've received.

 **Chapter Two :: This is Your Dog?**

As she went down the elevator with the dog beside her, Kyoko found the dog to stand up on its back legs and put its front legs on her chest. For the first few moments, the dog didn't say anything and just stared at her with those emerald eyes as if just by looking at each other he could explain something. Kyoko sighed and put a hand on the dog's head.

"Down," she said as she tried to gently guide him until both of his feet were on the floor. The dog continued to look at her completely horrified. "Sorry," she apologized to the dog, "I don't have anything for you. I've never had a dog before so I've never had to buy treats or food. Look, when you're with your owner, he or she will be able to take care of you. You do need some training."

She heard the elevator ding and then smiled as she saw a girl with long white hair enter. She wore black jeans and a black hoody but she had some similarities to that creep who had tried to get her to go out with him. The dog seemed to back up so he was hiding behind Kyoko's legs and Kyoko stared at him.

"Look, if this is -" she started to say to the dog and the girl smiled.

"You found her," she said as the dog tried hard to hide from her, "I've been looking for her everywhere. Tina," she said as the dog's eyes widened hearing that. "Tina," she said as she clicked her fingers to the dog. "Come here girl, I'm sorry about feeding you the less expensive food but that doesn't mean you get to run away, girl."

The dog looked up at Kyoko and started whining to try to get her attention.

"Oh, this is your dog?" Kyoko asked before smiling at the Golden Retriever, "That's such a coincidence, I was just looking for the owner." As they got to the bottom floor and got out, Kyoko smiled but the dog still seemed to be hiding behind her. "I was thinking it was a male dog," Kyoko turned to face the dog who was making that three bark noise again. "Isn't that great that we found your owner?" she asked as the dog shook his head and put a paw up to her chest whilst seeming to beg to her.

"You say that she ran away because she was given the wrong food?" Kyoko asked as the dog shook their head but Kyoko had turned around before seeing them do this. Kyoko turned back to the dog, "That really isn't a reason to run away. Look, this is your owner," she gestured as the dog stared at her with the same look of horror on his face. "She's going to take care of you."

"Yes, I am," the girl smiled before crouching down and put what looked like a normal collar around his neck and put the leash on. What Kyoko didn't know was that this collar was able to shock the dog when a button was pushed in the other end of the leash. "Well, goodbye," she said as the dog tried his best to stay whilst she attempted to drag him.

He kept whining and barking as if Kyoko should save him but as he did so, Kyoko saw the woman press something and the dog gave out a loud noise of pain before falling limp as his body was pulled across the floor.

Kyoko felt a cold chill through her body as she saw the woman leaving with the dog. Something just didn't feel right. She wrapped an arm around her chest as she tried to think through what had happened. She looked down at the ground as she tried to think about the note which definitely wasn't in Kuon's style. Kyoko froze, it wasn't in his handwriting either.

His clothes had been discarded on the floor as well as an expensive present that he had bought for her, his wallet, his keys, his phone. Nobody would go out and buy a present that expensive just to leave the person. Maybe if they had a terminal illness but they wouldn't leave like that.

Kyoko looked at the limp body of the dog and her brain started to add things together.

Emerald eyes. Golden fu-

 _Is he warm and cuddly with blond fu- I mean hair and green eyes?_

Kyoko froze as she looked at the woman who had reached her car and the dog which was just gaining consciousness. Her eyes snapped open. She wasn't sure if this was a curse or fairy magic but the information seemed to be adding together. Kyoko ran over to the car as the woman was opening the door and she slammed it closed.

"Give me the dog," she said angrily as the woman looked at her in surprise.

The dog whined a little as he tried to stand but somehow he got shocked again and that angered Kyoko even more. She had her hand still on the car but a fire was burning inside of her. "Give me the dog," she repeated as she looked at the unconscious animal. Was that really her husband? Was that Kuon? What had happened?

"This is my dog. This is Tina, we just discu-"

"Like bull this is Tina," Kyoko cut her off and she looked at the dog on the ground. "I'm so sorry sweetheart," she whispered to the unconscious lump. "I'm so sorry if I had taken time to think, to listen to you," she reached out to touch him before he was zapped again and gave a noise indicating the pain that he was feeling. Kyoko felt her demons start to come out.

"You're pretty evil to be hurting him like that," she said before the woman reached out to her cheek and Kyoko felt as if her whole body was paralyzed. She watched unable to move as the woman shoved the dog's body into the car and got into the driver's seat before driving off.

Kyoko couldn't move as she watched her drive off but her heart was shattering. She had led him to this woman and anything that happened to him was her fault.

"Kuon," she whispered once she could move and wrapped her arms around herself, "Kuon, I am so sorry. I'm…" she looked up with a cold look, "never going to give up on getting you back."

…..

…..

Kyoko hadn't been able to sleep that night. She didn't know how to start on tracking him down but she wanted to try. She had to think of any clues that they had left her. She should have stared at the license plate, if she had memorized the number for the car then she would have a much much easier time with all of this.

"Darling," she whispered before hearing that she had an email on her phone. She picked it up to look at it and then looked across at the clothes that she had neatly folded and Kuon's possessions which she had put on the counter.

She didn't recognize the number and so opened the video to see the dog strapped down onto a table, unable to move his legs. She heard the whine and her body chilled as the emerald eyes changed to a burnt sienna as the camera got a little brighter before going back to emerald.

"Corn," Kyoko whispered as she put a hand to her chest and then saw a masked person holding a whip. Kyoko threw up as she saw the dog's blood appear in his fur as they whipped him a total of ten times. She wanted to scream and to stop this. "Baby," she whispered as she saw them approach the dog with a knife.

"I wonder if my butchery skills are good enough," she could hear the woman's voice as she held up a large knife to the dog who tried desperately to move. The scene went black as the woman held the knife up to the dog's eyes and the last sound was the woman laughing and the dog sounding as if he were in a lot of pain.

Kyoko screamed at the phone and wept, she should have kept him in the apartment. She should have tried to understand what he wanted from her. These people were going to kill her husband if they hadn't already and nobody would know. Everyone would just think that Kuon had disappeared and nobody would be able to find him. "Kuon," Kyoko said painfully.

The actress sat on the bed for hours as she wrapped her arms around her knees and felt dead inside. She wanted her husband and yet she had let somebody else take him away from her. Would he have done that? If she were in his position, would he have just given her away without trying to figure out what happened.

She sobbed again but this time her sobs were interrupted by weak barks. Her heart started beating faster as she went to the door and took in the dog that was sitting there. His face was completely bloody and it looked as if his eyes were hurting. There were deep gashes over his fur and one of his legs looked broken as he dragged it.

"Oh my god, sweetheart." She said as the dog looked at her in hope from his off-color eyes. "I'm so so sorry," she said as the dog whined to her. Kyoko pulled him onto her lap and felt the blood on her hand as she tried to soothe him. She had to take him to a vet immediately. "Oh my sweet Corn," she said as she picked him up carefully and made sure to support his head. "I am so so sorry," she said before looking up the nearest vet on her phone and grabbing her wallet and car keys.

Kyoko had put down a towel on the back seat of her car but she had done that for his comfort. She didn't give a damn if blood soaked onto the seat and ruined the interior of the car. She had to get him immediate medical attention. At a stoplight, Kyoko turned and looked at the dog. She lifted her hand and pointed a finger at him, "You promise to make a noise if any of the pain gets worse or you need something, anything," she said to him though the fear was overwhelming her.

The dog looked at her with those bloodshot emerald eyes without making any noise and Kyoko felt a few tears stream down her cheeks. She had failed him. Kuon had given her everything that he could no matter who he was, even when he didn't like her he had tried to protect her against a shady reporter. He had even picked her up and made sure to take her to the shoot despite her protesting against him.

Kyoko reached out to softly touch his head, "I am so sorry," she whispered as she tried her best to get enough control of herself to take him to the vet. "Kuon, I am so sorry," she whispered as he gave a quiet whine.

Kyoko was relieved when she got to the vet's and she picked Kuon up with the towel in her arms as well. She ran into the animal hospital and placed him down on the counter. "My dog got attacked by an animal," she said as the receptionist looked at the dog in shock. "Please," she begged, "Please do anything you can to save him," she pleaded as she tried to pet his head. She had done this to him.

"We'll do what we can," the vet said as she came out. Kyoko wanted to throw up again as they put him on a cart and took him into the back. She saw how much blood was on her hands and body and shivered entering a panic attack. She had done this to him. She was responsible if anything happened to him.

…..

…..

It was early in the morning when the vet came out and approached Kyoko. She gave a weak smile as Kyoko looked up in fear that he hadn't been able to be saved. "He's doing okay, he's going to make it," the vet said as Kyoko started crying in relief. "He needs to heal. He's been badly hurt but he's a fighter."

Kyoko got to her feet as she felt relief in hearing that, "Can I see him?" she asked and the vet nodded leading her into the back where the dog lay with bandages over his body and a cone around his neck. He also was hooked up to a drip so that he could get the medicine that he needed into his body. Kyoko hated to see the weak way in which he lay on the cart.

She knelt down in front of him and reached out to touch his nose as he licked her weakly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she saw how much pain he had gone through. She leaned forwards and pressed deep kisses to his nose and the fur just above it. "Sweetheart," she said as she continued to stare into that fluffy face, "I am so so sorry," she whispered and heard the dog make those three barks again. "I love you so much. Unconditionally." She saw how his eyes started to close and she worried that if he went to sleep that he might not wake up. "If you need some rest, I'll be your lookout but please continue to fight. Please?" she begged before seeing the dog close his eyes and his body start to rise and fall as he went to sleep. She nervously pet him, feeling how soft his fur was.

She would get back to the bottom of this. How could anyone dare to put her precious husband through so much pain.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter One**

AmbersandEmeralds, KrisXD, paulagato


	3. Chapter 3 - Unconditional Love

**AN:** I hope you enjoy this chapter 😊 I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you for taking the time to check it out.

 **Chapter Three: Unconditional Love**

Kyoko let her fingers brush through Kuon's fur again as he slept. He looked so hurt and exhausted and if she had been trying to figure out the situation before then he wouldn't be like this. She gazed at the dog not knowing what to do. No matter what anyone wanted to say, this was her husband and even if the second worst thing happened and he remained a dog then he was still her husband. As long as his mind was that of Kuon's, this was Kuon.

She could go without a physical man. She could go without being held by another man, she wasn't that desperate. Even if she could never be that way with someone, she felt loyal to her love. He hadn't abandoned her. He had tried to tell her who he was and he had stayed by the door despite how scared and panicked he probably was inside.

Kyoko pressed a kiss to his neck right under the cone and saw him blink his eyes open before looking around confused. He looked ahead of him at the reflection and he looked even more panicked and terrified before holding his paw up where he could look at it and turning it before making some panicked whines.

"Sweetheart," Kyoko said as she came around in front of him, "It's okay," she whispered as she looked into those panicked eyes and put a hand underneath the cone to touch his head. "Corn, listen to me, I'm going to help you. It's okay," she said although his terrified expression was breaking her heart. "Oh sweetheart, I love you so so much," she said as he whined again.

Kyoko took a deep breath, "Do you understand me?" she asked and Kuon nodded slowly. "Are you having any trouble understanding any of the words?" she asked and Kuon shook his head before setting his head back on his working paw whilst looking at the broken one. If he had been human that would have been his dominant hand, is that why they broke that one?

"The vet said that you were going to be okay," Kyoko said gently as Kuon looked down sadly at the word. He tried barking her name and Kyoko wrapped her arms around him gently. "I'm sure there's a way to turn you back. I'm sure there is because if magic can turn you into a dog, it can change you back from a dog but until then please have faith that I love you, unconditionally."

Kuon whined again and put his head on the counter that he was on before staring up at her with big lovable puppy eyes. Kyoko didn't want to admit it out loud but he made as adorable and beautiful a dog as he did an adorable and handsome man. She gently pet his back hoping that he would feel at least a little better with their contact. She heard the door open and she gently pressed Kuon's back to tell him to stay without treating him like a pet.

"It seems he's awake," the vet smiled as she approached Kuon and crouched down in front of him looking at him as one looks at an animal. "We were worried about you, little guy," she said as Kyoko bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything. "Next time don't go after those big scary animals, okay?" The vet gently tapped on the cone. "I know it's not very fun to have this big cone on, must feel very awkward," she said as her tone changed to that speaking to a baby. "You're such a good boy, such a strong good boy," she cooed and despite the situation, Kyoko was trying to keep herself from laughing.

"I've got something for you, you adorable little boy," the vet said before putting some dog treats in her gloved hand and came back to Kuon offering them to him. He stared at her as if she were crazy. "I'm not going to leave until you eat them all up," she said before turning to Kyoko. "I've not met many dogs who don't like these treats. I'd watch his appetite and feeding patterns over the next week and see if there's anything unusual there."

She used her other gloved hand to pet Kuon's head as she continued to offer him the treats.

"It's yummy yummy food," she said as Kyoko tried to stop herself from laughing at this. She felt so much sympathy for her husband. She blinked as she saw him finally eat the treats in her hand in the manner that a dog would. Now that felt alien to her. "Good boy," the vet continued as she ruffled up his fur, "Such a good healthy boy."

Kyoko came down close to Kuon so that he could hear her but the vet wouldn't, "Thank you for doing that," she whispered to him as he whined again.

"So, there are some treatment plans that I want to schedule but I think he's going to be okay. Now, I'll give you some information on how to take care of him but I think a lot of rest is the most important thing. Make sure that he doesn't bite at any of the stitches or play with his bandage and don't take him to the park for a couple of weeks. I think maybe walk him around the apartment but don't go too far," the vet said as she made notes. "I'll write you a prescription for some drugs at the animal pharmacy. Now, do you think he's alright to go home? He's such a pretty dog."

"Yeah, yes, we should be fine," she said whilst trying to act as natural as possible. "Can I lift him?" she asked and the vet nodded. "Come on baby," she said as she picked Kuon up from the table. It felt so strange that she could hold him in her arms and not have him tower over her or even have his feet touching the ground.

After they had gone outside the vet's office, Kyoko was about to carry him over to the animal pharmacy when he seemed to squirm in an attempt to get down. Kyoko gently placed him on the floor. "Heel," she told him as she tapped her leg, "Now, I don't want to see you stray from me, okay?" she asked before hearing his whines. "I know baby, I know but you have to be a good doggy right now. At home you don't have to be, okay?"

…..

…

Kyoko sighed as she held her phone whilst sitting on the bed. She watched as Kuon looked sadly at his reflection once again and Kyoko's heart broke. She didn't know how to overcome this challenge presented to the two of them. All she knew was that she loved her husband very much and she wanted to stay with him and make sure he was safe.

She looked again at the phone. She really needed to get some things for him or at least a collar and license. She would try to think of what else he needed but she wanted to provide for him in the same kind of way that he wanted to always provide for her.

Kyoko sighed and patted the bed hoping Kuon would come up beside her. "Hi, sweetheart," she said as he placed his paws down on her lap and then lay his head down still with the cone around it. Kyoko wanted to take it off but the doctor had said it was really bad if he started chewing at his injuries. Right now Kyoko was sure he wouldn't but if something changed and his thinking changed then she didn't want him to hurt himself. She didn't know if he would always have control despite the fact that she would always love him.

"I was thinking of calling your parents," she said as Kuon looked at her shocked, "but do you think that calling the president first might be better." She watched as Kuon shook his head and Kyoko sighed, tears coming to her eyes. "This isn't right, Kuon," she said as he sighed, "I know that you don't mean to be a dog but if you were to get hurt," Kyoko tried hard not to cry.

Kuon looked at her sadly and Kyoko tried to keep herself together. _He_ needed for _her_ to be strong this time.

"I'll call your parents, maybe we could even make a video call. Well, that would be better, right?" she asked and Kuon looked at her and tried to shake his head. "I know that this is weird but your parents need to know, can you even imagine Father's face if he found out about this and he didn't know, he couldn't help?" Kyoko asked and Kuon whined again. He could see the depression that that might cause Kuu who, ever since Kuon had revealed who he was, openly worried about him and how his son was and made multiple trips each year to Japan to see him.

He shook his head again as he imagined how hurt his parents would look if they found out that he was no longer human. He didn't want them to hurt or be sad about this.

"Please can we call them?" Kyoko asked as she pet his head and Kuon sighed. He looked at her trying to ask whether his parents would accept him in this state. He didn't think that they would abandon him but he didn't want to find out. His dad might not even consider him his son anymore and his dad had always been his hero, his idol. Kuon looked to her and nodded before scratching with his back leg at the cone. Kyoko sighed, "If I call them, I'll take the cone off for the duration of the call," she tried to reason with him and he reluctantly nodded. Kyoko temporarily removed the cone and made a video call.

It was only a short time before she could see Kuu's tired looking face on the other side of the call and her stomach pinched. She didn't want to hurt him if he already had to deal with something. "Hi, Father," she said with a smile and Kuu grinned.

"Hey, what time is it there, Kyoko? It must be pretty la-"

"Father, something has happened to Kuon," Kyoko said with a serious face and Kuu's eyes widened and his expression turned into one of alarm.

"Give me the facts as directly as you can. How bad is it? He's alive, right? Please tell me that he's alive, Kyoko," Kuu said as Kyoko saw him take measured breaths to avoid panicking. Kyoko knew how much Kuu and Kuon loved one another and the special father-son relationship they had.

"He's alive," Kyoko said immediately, "I mean, he's…changed but he's still breathing okay and he's been hurt but -"

"Kyoko, please tell me what happened to my son?" Kuu asked and Kyoko's stomach twisted.

"Is Julie there?" Kyoko asked uneasily.

"She's not," Kuu said, "I can have her call you when she comes in or I can tell her what's going on but Kyoko, please," he said and Kyoko could see that he was very pale, his hand brushing through his hair and messing it up. "What's wrong with Kuon? Please, do I need to book a ticket for the next flight? He's not…he's not hurt or had brain damage right? Please? If he's become mentally disabled and you don't want to take care of him or you need someone to take power of attorney or…"

"Someone turned him into a dog," Kyoko said as she tried to gesture Kuon to come up beside her.

"What?" Kuu asked confused, "Did you just say somebody…turned him into a dog?"

Kyoko nodded, "I know it's strange and magical and something that shouldn't be happening but Father, please try and understand," she said and Kuu stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Like, his behavior is off?" Kuu asked, "or that he was hypnotized?"

"More of that he has four paws and a tail," Kyoko said as Kuu still stared at her completely bewildered. Kyoko could tell from his expression that Kuu believed in the fact that Kuon had physically transformed into an older puppy less than that Kyoko had gone crazy.

Kyoko turned the camera to the dog who looked at the screen with his emerald eyes and then ran over to a piece of scrap paper and took a marker in his mouth before messily scrawling the words 'Hi Dad' in English. It was still legible but it looked like an attempt a preschooler would make.

Kuon picked the paper up in his mouth before sitting opposite the screen as Kuu looked back at him absolutely speechless.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter Two**

AmbersandEmeralds, brennakai, KrisXD, Loyalty counts, Paulagato,

I just wanted to clear it up in case I wrote it wrong again. I actually write things how I have them playing in my head, not a lot of forethought most of the time. Because of this and because I type at an 75-85 wpm speed, sometimes I make things a bit confused.

Kuon did not fly through the video. What happened is that people took him, video recorded him being injured, sent it to Kyoko who cried on her bed for hours until to her surprise a very injured Kuon came to her door and she took him to the hospital. I'm really sorry if that was confusing.


	4. Chapter 4 - Daddy's Good Boy

**AN:** It might be one of my weirder favorite things but can you guys tell that I love stories in which people turn into animals 😉 maybe this is because the fourth anime I got into was Fruits Basket or maybe it was because I watched Beauty and the Beast as a kid every week but I love this trope 😊 wonder if any of you guys caught that about me, either way, I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Four – Daddy's Good Boy**

Kuu stared at the dog as Kyoko positioned the camera so that Kuu and Kuon could look at each other. Kuu looked completely freaked out and Kuon was understandably nervous and afraid of the conversation that the two of them were going to partake in. It really wasn't every day that a man turned into a dog and had to talk to his father.

Kuu paled, "Hey, Ku—Kuon," he said slowly as Kuon nodded and sat down, backing away from the camera. "That is you isn't it?" he asked and Kuon nodded. He went back to get the marker and scribbled back.

' _Yes, Dad. It's me.'_ He picked up the paper and held it in his mouth as Kuu ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, son," he said as he tried hard to focus on what was going on. This just didn't seem real. How could his human son just transform into a dog. What on earth was happening? Kuu put a trembling hand to his wrist and then his eyes widened as he noticed how injured Kuon was. He could finally see the way that he had been abused as a dog and he felt his anger within him.

"Somebody hurt you, didn't they?" he asked and Kuon went back to the paper however as he turned, Kuu stopped him. "You don't need to write your answer every time," he said quickly, "Just nodding your head or shaking it will do unless..unless you can't do that." Kuon came back to the camera and nodded his head in understanding. "Were you abused?" he asked and Kuon nodded his head.

"I know that it wasn't Kyoko who abused you," he said and Kuon's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "I'm going to fly over there, okay? I…can I speak to Kyoko now?" he asked, "It's not that I don't love you so don't think that but can I talk to Kyoko."

Kuon prodded Kyoko with his nose as she turned the camera back to herself.

"Father?" she asked as she saw the pain reflected on Kuu's face. "There were these strange people, people with dark magic who cursed him to be this way. I don't know if they are after him or after me or…I don't know but I'm scared. I need to keep him safe."

"I'll come over," Kuu said quickly, "It's going to take a day or so but I'll be there as soon as I can. He's gone to the vet, right? He has been seen by someone who can treat his injuries, right?"

"Yes," Kyoko nodded again, "Yes, he has, I made sure of it," she saw the relief on Kuu's face and she felt the tears prick her eyes. She bowed her head feeling extremely guilty, maybe if she had agreed to go on a date with that guy then none of this would be happening. "I'm so sorry about what happened to him, I'm going to do everything within my power to find a cure for him," Kyoko promised and Kuu nodded.

"Same," he said, "but first I have to get to Japan. Make sure he knows that I love him, that we love both of you," he said and Kyoko nodded before ending the call and saw the larger puppy jump onto the bed. She pulled him into her arms and rubbed his back carefully. This nightmare wouldn't be over for a while, would it?

…

…

Kyoko had been spending most of her day in bed despite having to cancel a few work-related duties for the day. She had said that she had had a really bad sickness and had been throwing up and despite Yashiro's teasing that she might be pregnant and they should let him know if she was, the news had gone to Lory as well. She had had to tell them that Kuon had gone missing because she had no idea when he would next come back but she had said that she was worried about him being in an accident.

She had spent the day with the dog form of her husband and she had to admit that he was a gorgeous dog. She kept thinking it, that if this was a real dog she would love to have him as a pet but the fact that it was her fiancée made her love him even more. She just wished that he was human again so that they _could_ get married.

She was petting his head gently as he slept on top of the sheets in the bed. She didn't care if he slept under the sheets or not, she would wrap her arms around him and sleep with him as if he were a human if that was what he wanted. His body might be canine but his mind was still that of a person.

"I love you," she whispered before hearing a knock on the door. She hesitated and saw Kuon wake up a little. She didn't want for them to come back and take him away from her. She put a hand to the top of his head as he looked up at her sleepily with those emerald eyes.

"You stay right here," she told him, "and if I say the word cut, you run as fast as you can, okay?" she asked as he looked at her half awake and then stared at his paw. He nodded to her, still disappointed about being a dog. She kissed him again, her nose pressed into his fur. "I love you so much," she said to him before grabbing a metal bookend. She made her way to the door and heard a knock again.

"Kyoko!" she heard Kuu's voice on the other side, "It's us," she sighed. It was the right number of hours for them to have flown over here and taken a car from the airport plus a few hours but she was still very worried about the possibility of this being a trap.

Kyoko nervously unlocked the door before looking at the two very worried parents there, she grabbed Kuu's arm and looked at him sternly in a slightly scary way. "Before you go in there, what happened when I first cooked for you when you wanted to tempt Kuon to see you."

"Huh?" Kuu asked as he looked at her and then sighed, "I threw all of your food into a bag, tossed it around, and then told you to go and give it to that nothing actor, Tsuruga Ren," he said as Julie looked at him with an open mouth, obviously nobody had ever told her that.

"Okay," Kyoko said as she released him. "I just had to check. I didn't want you to somehow manage to take him away from me," she said as tears filled her eyes. She looked at them before gesturing to the bedroom. "He's really sleepy so please be respectful of that," she said and Kuu sighed.

"You know that we will be. We love him, Kyoko" he told his second son before going into the bedroom whilst Julie waited and watched him.

"Aren't you going to go in too, Julie-san?" Kyoko asked respectfully and Julie looked down.

"I think that Kuu has always been far more special to him than I have and I don't want to crowd him. I don't want to rush him," Julie said before smiling weakly through she was trying hard to control her fears. "I'm sorry that this happened, do you have any clues in how to help him?" she asked and Kyoko looked down.

"I have a few, I know what the people look like but I'm only starting to figure it all out. I think if I can get them to spill the secrets behind what caused him to turn into a dog then I will definitely be able to help him but without that…I don't know," Kyoko bowed her head. "I'm still going to be loyal to him. I don't feel anything like what I feel for him to anyone else and most importantly, I know that if this ever happened to me that Kuon would take care of me," she said and Julie gave a relieved sigh having heard that.

"Come on," Kuu said as he carried the dog in his arms and Kyoko stood up, she hadn't wanted him to be disturbed but she saw the loving way that Kuu was holding him and she hoped that it would be okay. Kuu was a strong man anyway. "It's okay, we love you," he said as he sat down and set the dog onto his lap. He looked at Julie who tentatively stroked him.

"Hi, baby," she whispered, "Mommy's here," she saw the dog turn to look at her with her son's eyes. She tried hard to control herself as she put one hand on each of Kuon's cheeks. "Hi, my love," she said as she tried to remember the fact that her son was here and it was more than the outside which mattered, it was his head and heart, the way he thought and felt, even as a dog, if he were really Kuon then those things would still be the same.

…..

…..

The next day, Kyoko had noticed that Kuon seemed a little restless and she had seen him pacing around the apartment. Of course he was a little lost because of how active he usually was. He loved driving a fast car. He loved being athletic and testing his skills and abilities. Even a regular dog enjoyed going for a walk. However, Kyoko didn't feel comfortable enough or confident in her abilities to protect him and take him out. She sighed before feeling her heart pinch at how he looked trapped and she went over to the person she trusted most to protect him.

"Kuu-sama," she said as she approached him and he put down the snacks that he was eating to give her his full attention, Kyoko hesitated and rubbed her upper arm. "May I ask you for something?" she asked before bowing out of instinct.

"Kyoko, you know you don't have to bow to me, right?" he asked as he pointed a finger at her, "We discussed that last time. You don't ask a lot of other people so if there's something that I can help with then let me help."

Kyoko smiled before looking at him again, her eyes showed a little bit of anxiety. "Can you take Kuon for a walk?" she asked and Kuu paused. He hadn't expected to hear that question and Kyoko hadn't expected a grin to appear on his face that fast. After all, she expected that for any father whose son was now a dog, the idea of treating him like a dog was going to be difficult and heartbreaking. Maybe it was from her experiences as a mother but wouldn't a parent push their kid away if they were a different species.

"You really want me to take him for a walk?" Kuu asked looking excited about this.

Kyoko nodded, "Would you be able to, Father, I mean, I don't want you to push him since his paw still hurts but I don't like seeing him trapped here and I would do it myself but I'm scared that I might not be able to protect him. I know that you would protect him."

"Of course," Kuu said, "I'll go and see if he wants to take this walk," he said as he tried to find enjoyment that Kyoko had set up a way for him and Kuon to bond even if it was in this alien manner. He came up to his son, being careful not to surprise him. "Hey," he grinned as Kuon looked at him, "You want to go on a walk with me, son?" he asked and he smiled as he saw Kuon's tail wag energetically.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for choosing to read this chapter**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter Three**

Guest, IVY, Loyalty counts, paulagato


	5. Chapter 5 - Playtime with Daddy

**AN:** I think that I wrote earlier that they weren't married but they are. I think I was just really really sleepy when I posted last time and said it wrong. I mean, I should have checked the first chapter title for their relationship status, my mistake 😊

 **Chapter Five – Playtime with Daddy**

Kuu let his hand rest atop Kuon's furry head as the two of them approached the stairs from the apartment building. Kuu had already seen how Kuon had to limp in his dog form and it was making him so anxious when it came to making sure he was provided for. Kuu tapped on the side of his leg, "Heel," he called out to his son so to avoid any onlookers.

"Are you sure that you're okay going down these stairs? Kuu asked as he crouched down next to his son, "I can carry you if you want," he said and Kuon nervously put his first paw on the step before staring down. Walking on all fours was something he was only beginning to master, he wasn't sure how to do steps with a hurt paw.

"Come on then," Kuu said as he carefully picked Kuon up and held him to his chest, "We're going to go use the elevator, okay?" he said and Kuon nodded. Kuu smiled as they went to where the elevator was located and he saw it was empty, of course, Kuon and Kyoko had one of if not the nicest apartment in this building, most weren't up this high.

"There," Kuu said as he made sure that the leash and collar were on Kuon properly, "How about you press the button for me?" he asked as if Kuon was a young child. Kuon sighed and nodded. How else was his dad supposed to handle this? His dad didn't know what was going on and it was a good thing they were trying to do something together. If his dad had just rejected him, it would have broken his heart.

Kuon nodded and tapped the ground level with his paw, he came back to sit with his dad and Kuu put a hand on the top of his head.

"I love you," he whispered and Kuon looked up at him with those trusting emerald eyes. Kuu moved back as the elevator buzzed and he saw a couple of women gasp as they saw him. Kuu very gently pushed Kuon's body closer to his leg. "I've got you," he said as his fingers went over his ear.

"Hizuri-sama," one of the women, she was in her mid thirties, smiled happily. "Are you…oh my gosh, it's my honor to meet you," she said and her friend knelt down in front of Kuon, she was about the same age and both of them were wearing designer clothes.

"Is this your dog, Kuu-sama, he's so sweet," she said and Kuu let his hand run through Kuon's fur again. "He's so well behaved, can I pet him?" she asked and Kuu looked at her awkwardly not sure how to answer that question. He was relieved when Kuon bent his head forward so that she could touch him, petting him as one would pet a dog.

"He's so adorable," the woman said before kissing Kuon on the top of his head, "You are, yes you are…you're so adorable I might have to steal you away," she teased and Kuu put his hand on Kuon's head, pulling him close again.

"He's shy, he's good with people but sometimes he feels too shy," he explained and the woman nodded. Kuu shared a look with Kuon and Kuon started whimpering and trying to hide behind Kuu's legs. "He's a rescue so he can take people but only up to a certain point," he said as the woman watched the two of them as if they were on set. Kuu felt a tug of relief when he saw that they had reached the ground floor. He waited for the ladies to get off first and then tapped on the side of his leg to make sure Kuon stayed close beside him.

"Are you okay?" Kuu asked and Kuon nodded, "I bet it's a lot to get used to. Why don't we just take a quick walk down the street and we can see how your paw is feeling," Kuu said as he looked at his son and saw Kuon nervously looking around. Kuu sighed and led Kuon over to a place where they could be alone. "Look, I know that right now you're a dog but I want you to listen to me," he said with a very serious look on his face. "You are my son. Until the age of fifteen, I raised you the best that I could at the time and I admit that it wasn't good enough but you are my son. I don't see you as anything other than that. Do you understand?" he asked.

Kuon nodded with a smile before picking up a stick and writing 'Yes' in the dirt and Kuu sighed. He would have to try to buy some kind of toy that Kuon could use instead of these dirty sticks. Maybe he could buy one of those erasable boards that was small enough to fit into a bag but large enough so Kuon could write without too much difficulty.

"Good because I love you and we're going to have to try to get you back to your wife," he said and then pulled Kuon close to him, feeling the dogs inhales and exhales against his chest. "I love you," he told him and Kuon closed his eyes as he listened to his dad's heartbeat, the two of them able to take comfort in one another just as they had done when Kuon was a child.

…..

…..

They had managed to make it to a local park with Kuu keeping an eye on how fast Kuon was moving. Fortunately nothing out of the ordinary had happened and so Kuu had been able to keep Kuon safe. He could understand how Kyoko felt because he felt the same way. He needed Kuon to be safe and he needed to think of ways for that to be possible. As they stood in the grassy area of the park, Kuu let go of the leash. "So," he grinned, "What do you want to do? There's a lot of area to play with and I did bring a ball but maybe it would be good if we just sit here."

Kuon nodded before quickly looking over at another dog in the distance. This dog had his leg raised against a tree trunk and Kuon felt very subconscious. He got down into the grass with a small whimper that he hadn't been expecting. He looked again at the dog and Kuu noticed his apprehension.

"Can you understand the other dogs?" he asked and Kuon paused, he didn't know the answer to that and he didn't know how to answer. He just knew that by seeing _that_ dog go to the bathroom, it was making his stomach hurt but he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of his father.

Kuon pulled at the bag that Kuu was wearing and Kuu stared at him.

He had been told when purchasing this designer bag that dogs liked to chew on leather and because of the high price tag, he should keep it away from animals who would likely be attracted by the textile. Was that what was going on now? Kuu sighed and petted Kuon's head. So what if this $17,000 bag had teeth marks in it. His son was worth a lot more than that and Kuu would refuse the money if Kuon tried to give it to him later. Kuu watched the Golden Retriever but noticed that Kuon wasn't going to leave any teeth marks because he had pushed his gums around them and was just trying to open the bag. Dog behavior really was strange.

"Hey," Kuu said as he tried to put a calming hand on his cheek and Kuon stopped, looking at him nervously. There was so much fear and apprehension in those eyes and Kuu felt that he should be doing something but he didn't know what. "Is there something in the…." He pulled a stylus out of his bag and Kuon stared at it. "Can you tell me what you need?" he asked as he handed him the pen and Kuon nervously picked it up and turned it over so he wasn't using the good end.

He wrote the kanji for toilet on the ground before covering it with his paw a little ashamed. Kuu reached forward to touch him and stood up, wiping off the stylus.

"Come on, we can find somewhere to go," he said and tried to look around. It reminded him of when Kuon was a small kid and they would go to the park to play. Kuon would always be quiet about needing anything but sometimes he would need the bathroom and Kuu would try and hunt him down. Kuu would have done anything for his son at that age, he would still do anything he could for his little boy. Kuu found an empty place by some bushes and took a dog poo bag out.

"Just go where it feels comfortable," Kuu said as Kuon seemed to have a look of dread, "and then afterwards, I can pick it up for you."

Kuon looked at his dad without saying or doing anything. Had he just heard that? In his mind he was still a full grown adult man so to be told that he had to just go anywhere and then his father who he respected with his entire being would just collect it and dispose of it for him. This was something that was even weirder than having paws. His dad was just smiling as if nothing else mattered but his comfort. His dad could see him as a dog, that's why he looked so content and peaceful about it.

Whining a little more, Kuon grabbed hold of the bag and put it on the ground. With his nose he was able to open it up and then he sat down atop of it and relieved himself into the bag. He stared at his dad nervously as Kuu kept his eyes trained on the sky, wanting to give Kuon some privacy.

It was during this time that Kuon noticed another familiar man approaching the two of them. Kuon managed to stand up and grabbed the bag in his mouth. That was the best that he could do for his father. He whined up at him with the bag in his mouth.

"Thank you," he said as he attempted to take the bag but Kuon shook his head. He wasn't going to let his father handle this. This was something that his father had only had to do when he was really young and not able to be trained to go to the toilet, he didn't want to see his father in that position again. He had to take care of himself.

Kuon had forgotten how stubborn his father could be.

"Hi, I thought that was you," Yashiro Yukihito said with a low bow and Kuon dropped the bag with a surprised look, he moved to pick it up again but Kuu already had it in his hand. "I hope it's okay to say hi,"

"Of course it is," Kuu said as he stroked the top of Kuon's head to keep him from grabbing the bag. "We were just on a walk," he said with a smile. "Has Kyoko shown you her new dog?" he asked and Yashiro grinned happily.

"He's so lovely," he said before looking at Kuu, "Have you heard from your son? I'm a little -"

"Kuon has a….physical….a medical problem that he has to get treated. We tried to get word through the president, that's why I'm here to help Kuon with his….physical disability…" he said as Yashiro nodded slowly.

"Okay, but this really is a gorgeous dog," he said as he grinned to Kuon again.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter Four**

Brennakai, Crazy4Animation, KrisXD, Megumitasama, Paulagato


	6. Chapter 6 - Canine Companions

**AN:** Thank you for reading 😊 I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Six – Canine Companions**

Kuu was starting to get hungry and as he looked around, having already disposed of the dog poo, he was trying to find a place to eat that would allow dogs to come in as well. He didn't want to leave Kuon somewhere without protection. He heard his stomach turn again and Kuon tilted his head watching him. "It's okay," he said as he let his hand run over Kuon's head, "It's okay. Daddy's okay," he smiled to him and Kuon rolled his eyes, "Look, we're in public, I'm going to take the opportunity to say Daddy," he teased Kuon who sighed and then nodded.

Kuon looked around and then saw a place where there were dogs tied up to tables outside a café, there were also some empty tables. He pawed on one of his father's pant legs and moved his head in a way to gesture to the café.

"But the dogs are outside," Kuu said as he saw a couple of the owners come back to their canine companion. Kuon tugged him over. "Listen, I know that you think my hunger is important but I'd prefer if you were with me when I ordered. After what's happened to you already, I don't want to risk losing you or you getting hurt."

Kuon rolled his eyes again, dragging Kuu to the café. Kuu sighed and looked at Kuon. He knelt down beside him, attaching his lease to one of the tables. He sighed as he put a hand on his son's furry head. "You have to promise me that if you feel unsafe, you bark as loud as you can. I promised Kyoko that I'd take care of you and I don't care if there's a fine that I have to pay. You promise me that you'll be okay?" he asked and Kuon nodded.

"I'll be as quick as I can," Kuu said, "I love you," he told him, kissing the furry head before sending another concerned glance in Kuon's direction and going into the café. He heard people saying his name but his eyes never left the table.

As he stood outside, Kuon managed to lay down whilst his lease was still on the table for security. He didn't want his eyes to close because without his dad beside him there wouldn't be anybody to help him. He had to stay awake and stay alert because there were definitely dangers.

"Look at the cute wittle princey poo," he heard someone say and looked around. Was there some guy actually mocking him? Who would mock a dog? "Over here, dumb-o." He heard the voice again and Kuon froze as he realized that it was a Doberman talking to him. He could understand other dogs? This completely sucked. "Aren't you a wittle baby prince?"

"Can you actually understand me?" Kuon asked as he stared horrified at the other dog. He looked around to see other dogs staring at the two of them.

"Wow, some genius you are," the Doberman laughed, "what is this? Your first time around other dogs? What are you one year old? Not even that…life of the privileged prince."

Kuon stared down, "Sorry, not used to it," he said and the Doberman stared at him.

"Is that why your Daddy loves you so much," he said before gesturing to a small cocker spaniel that was in some random guys bag. Kuon looked across at the dog. He didn't want to be sexist but it was so much stranger seeing a man carrying around a small dog in his bag. However, if that had been him and the dog had been Kyoko then he wouldn't have let anyone stop him from doing it.

"You're not a dog, are you? Well not really?" she asked as she started whimpering at the guy who gently lifted her from the bag, kissed her on the forehead and let her down.

"Don't get too far, now," he told her and she nodded to him. Kuon watched confused as the smaller dog came up to them.

"Of course he's a dog, you're just blindsided by the fact that that guy treats you like you're his girlfriend, pretty twisted relationship," the Doberman commented and Kuon turned towards the smaller dog. It had seemed that she understood the words that the man was saying. Kuon looked at him to see the protectiveness over the female dog, it reminded him of how he looked at Kyoko when he was human and she might get into danger.

"My name is Kaorin Takagawa," she said as Kuon's eyes widened. That was the name of a famous model who had died about a year ago, no wonder the guy looked so familiar. There had been pictures of this woman's funeral which had been a closed coffin affair and he had looked devastated.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Kuon asked her and then shook his head, "No, I mean, isn't it unrealistic for people to be turned into dogs," he said before laughing weakly and closed his eyes. "And I am such a hypocrite for thinking that."

"I know who you are, your voice gives it away," Kaorin told him, "but they must be getting more powerful to get such a huge star as you down to four legs. You'll get used to it. Well, you'll get used to most of it. That guy…he's my owner and my husband," she said as she looked over to him and Kuon paused.

"You two are nuts," the Doberman said in disbelief as he looked at them. "Both thinking that you're human, both thinking that you're dating a human. I wouldn't listen to a word that she's saying," he told them. "That human is crazy too," he said as he looked at the guy who kept sneaking peeks at the dog and getting very worried about her.

"So, is that guy famous is that -" Kuon said slowly.

"My father was approached with a business deal," the dog attempted to explain. "it wouldn't have been profitable at all for the company. The guy wanted to buy a million dollars' worth of stock in exchange for five thousand yen. My father said no and he said that he would hurt the most precious to him and here I am, how about you? Your dad got asked to stop acting?"

"My wife got asked out on a date," Kuon replied and Kaorin sighed.

"Well, you never know what you're risking until it's too late," she said, "I've been a dog for about a year now but you know, true love it always remains," she said as she looked over to the man who was nervously tapping on the table now.

"You're still with him? I mean - do you?" Kuon asked nervously and Kaorin shook her head.

"No, not any of the physical stuff but he lets me nuzzle him and lick his cheek and chin and I sleep by the side of his bed every night," she said before sighing. "He's getting worried about me so I have to go back, don't worry Hizuri-san," she told him. "Your wife will find a place for you as well. I hope you're as lucky as I am," she said as Kuu came out of the café with two sandwiches, some water, and a cup of coffee for himself.

"Here," Kuu said as he put a few napkins down and put a cup of water and the second beef sandwich in front of Kuon, he rubbed him behind the ear until Kuon started eating. "Anything that you don't want," he said softly as the other man watched him, "leave and I'll clean up the mess," he pressed his lips into the fur. "I love you so much," he said and then started to eat his own meal.

As he ate, the man came over and stood by the seat, "You're Hizuri Kuu, r-r-right?" he asked completely shaken up as he petted Kaorin again. "Uh…can I…"

"you want my autograph?" Kuu asked, "Sure, okay, what would you like me to sign?" he asked as he put one hand on Kuon's back to make sure that he was there. You couldn't really tell who was able to cause you harm these days and this guy could just be pretending to look normal.

"Is that your son?" the man asked as he gestured to Kuon and Kuu looked at him with a disgusted expression, his heart beating rapidly. Was this one of the people who had taken him away from Kyoko and done harm to his body. Was this some type of threat?

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kuu said to him with a firm glare, "but if you really have ideas like that then I think you need to be taken into psychiatric care," he looked down at Kuon who was tensing. "Sorry, I've lost my appetite," he untied Kuon's lease and put the sandwich that Kuon had started to eat in his bag. "I'm sorry, we'll have to eat at home," he said as he saw the guy shaking.

"You should be locked up," Kuu said with a wary look at the man as he gestured for Kuon to follow him back to the apartment. Kuon looked back at the dog. Kaorin was said to have died a full year ago, did that mean there wasn't any hope for him with Kyoko? She deserved to have a proper relationship with somebody, he should resign himself to just being her pet, her property.

…

…

Kyoko looked over at Kuon as he refused to get onto the bed, instead he wanted to sleep on top of her laundry, she stared at him and felt her heart break as she wanted to cry and force him up to the bed with her. She knew that they couldn't have sex or any kind of physically intimate relationship but that didn't matter to her. She just wanted to be with him when she slept.

She looked down at her nightgown. Maybe he didn't like her body, no that probably wasn't it but she had worn this hoping that she could snuggle with him. She had listened to videos saying that some people believed that sleeping with animals would make it so that you could have germs spread more easily but her husband just seemed to ignore her.

"Did I…" Kyoko finally asked with tears in her eyes, "Did I do something wrong, Kuon?" she asked and he looked at her, his eyes widening as he sat straight up and stared at her. He looked down and shook his head. "I…can you come here?" she asked and he shook his head again.

Kyoko didn't know how to feel. Maybe Kuon was becoming more canine and he was scared of her. Maybe her body wasn't going to have a favorable impression on a dog. Was covering herself in bacon a good idea? "Did something happen," she said as she got out of bed and he went to grab the pen before writing on it in messy writing 'I'm a dog'.

He brought it over to Kyoko and she let her hand pet him on the head as she took it and read over it.

"Okay, I know this and I love you. I love you so much. Could you please just sleep on your side of the bed? I won't even stroke you if you don't want me to," she said with tears in her eyes. Her heart hurt. She didn't know what he was trying to get from her but it hurt her. It was too painful.

Kuon grabbed the pen again and underlined the word 'dog'.

"I don't care," Kyoko whispered. "I'm not asking for us to have sex. I love you. Could you please just get up here whilst it's warmer," she said and Kuon wrote on the next page.

'Find another human to share bed'

Kyoko looked at him, her heart shattering and she put a hand over her mouth, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she shook her head. How could he even say that to her? Did he even realize how heartbreaking that was to her?

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Five**

Brennakai, Kris XD, Megumitasama, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

Yep, that trick would be pretty useful to most pet owners and I can imagine Kuon being a gorgeous dog. I have a weird fetish for stories about people turning into animals, I wholly blame Fruits Basket for encouraging that although those stories were dark and I really liked Yuki and Tohru when I was younger but like Tohru and Kyo now. Also, both of those couples are beat by the amazing Hatsuharu and Rin couple dynamic :P


	7. Chapter 7 - A Pet

Kyoko glanced at Kuon as she made the breakfast for that morning. Kuon had been ignoring her since the previous night and Kyoko was scared of what he had told her. He had told her to move on from him and to find someone else to sleep with. Kyoko wondered what he meant by that. She didn't want to think that he was denying their marriage or that he was calling her slutty so she wanted to know what he meant by that.

Kyoko finished cooking the bacon and egg for their American style breakfast and put some on a plate, walking over to Kuon and putting it in front of him. She ran her fingers through his fur and saw the dog looking at the plate. "Can we talk?" she asked and Kuon shook his head.

Kyoko sighed and looked at the ceiling, she sighed deeply and let her body slump. She wondered if there was anything that was causing him to not want to be with her. Had she said something wrong? Had she done something that made him sad or had insulted him?

"I don't know what to do," Kyoko said and Kuon looked at her, his eyes held so much sadness in them and he barked painfully, his eyes looking down at the floor and he looked like a sad puppy. Kyoko took his paw slowly and moved him into her lap, she placed a hand on the top of his head as he finally lay down with her, whining a little. "Kuon, what's wrong? I don't know how to help you if you won't give me a little bit of a clue? Are you sick?" she asked before touching his forehead. She closed her eyes, would she be able to feel a temperature, she didn't really know very much about taking care of dogs.

Kuon closed his eyes as she pet him and then looked away to where there was the large piece of paper with some markers that were large for children to use. Kyoko had bought him these so that he could communicate with her more easily and he was just pushing her away. He was being a huge jerk to her.

As he got off of Kyoko's lap, she watched as he went over to the markers. His eyes focused on hers as he messily wrote. 'Bad story,' he went onto the next paper, 'Search Takagawa Seto'.

Kyoko looked at him confused. Did this person have something to do with Kuon or what had happened? Even worse, was this one of the people who had mistreated Kuon, tortured him. Was it the name of the man who had started this whole thing by asking her out on a date? Kyoko nodded and took out her phone. She froze, the guy looked normal enough.

She looked through the images to find that the man was constantly with his dog, in fact during the last twelve months there were only about three pictures where he wasn't holding the dog. Kyoko then noticed that the change had happened when his wife had passed away. Kyoko stared at the pictures. So, this guy had bought himself a dog to comfort himself over the loss of his wife, what was strange about that?

"Kuon," Kyoko said as she pet his head again, "I don't understand," she told him, "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Kuon sighed before writing on the paper, 'That dog is Takagawa Kaorin' he said and Kyoko looked at him, she rubbed him behind his ear as she looked at him curiously. She saw him go onto another paper, 'I met her. She told me. She couldn't get cured.'

Kyoko looked at Kuon sadly, she now knew what he was attempting to tell her but how could she tell him that she cared about there being a cure but she didn't care enough to leave him just like this man obviously still loved his wife. She sighed and closed her eyes, she struggled with not allowing her to see the tears. "Kuon, even if that's the case, even if we're separated because you're a dog and I'm a human, it doesn't matter to me…or it doesn't matter enough for me to stop loving you."

Kuon whined and looked away, was she going to treat him as a pet now and find some other guy? He really hoped that it wasn't Fuwa. Even if Fuwa didn't know the truth about him and treated him 'kindly' with dog treats and going on runs with him, the humiliation and shame in that would be too much for him. He couldn't see them together in a happy marriage, acting as their dog, an insignificant part of their lives. He couldn't do that but he would be able to stay with his parents, right?

"Listen," Kyoko said as she picked up Kuon's paw, "It's not impossible that we can get you back to your human form," she stated and he stared at her. Was it though? Was there anything that he could do to make sure that he wasn't just a pet for her?

"You know how hard it is for me to love people," she admitted, "or to even think of the word love in a positive manner but you broke down all my defenses, you had me fall in love with you. I was scared to admit it but then, when I knew you loved me in return, everything was so much better and so much easier. I don't want to fall in love with someone else. I love you and I'm going to be with you. I know we can't physically be together in that way but you can stay by me, we can snuggle together, I can take care of you."

Kuon watched her and then looked down.

Kyoko knew of the one way she could win this argument and she knew that he couldn't honestly argue against her. "Kuon," she said, having faith in what his answer would be, "Tell me honestly. If this was the other way around and I was the puppy and you were you, would you want to date someone else?" she asked and he shook his head looking at her in alarm.

"Would you want to marry someone else or would you want to stay with me?" she asked and Kuon looked at her, placing a paw over her heart and tilting his head to the side. He knew it would be hard. He knew that women would flirt with him but he couldn't do that to her. Even if she was a dog then he would take care of her and treat her with respect."

"So, can you stop worrying?" Kyoko asked as he turned towards the food, "Have something to eat and we'll figure out what to do today. I love you," she said as she pressed her lips on the top of his head. There had to be a cure and maybe, sadly it would take more than a year to find but she wouldn't give up. Then again, if there was no cure for him maybe there was a way that she could give up her humanity to be his doggy wife.

Kuon was worth it, even though that would be the hardest thing for her to do, for her to decide, Kuon edged out and if she needed to have four legs and a tail to be with him then she would sacrifice that but hopefully they could find a cure before that happened.

…..

…..

Kyoko got a lot of attention as she walked with Kuon by her side through the LME agency. She didn't know whether it was because of Kuon or whether it was because Kuu was there with her as well. Kyoko had been afraid of going to LME with Kuon alone because it would seem a place that was ideal for hiding out and waiting to ambush them.

She kept turning her head trying to see if there was anyone who wanted to hurt Kuon whilst Kuu did the same thing out of the corner of his eyes. "So, the plan is we go to Boss and see if he can help?" Kuu asked her and Kyoko paused.

"Well, no, we go and see if there's any acting work that Kuon can do but we keep the identity a secret," Kyoko said before putting a hand on her husband's furry head.

"I still think acting can wait, if Boss knows then the security around Kuon is improved. We'll be able to find out where those guys are," Kuu whispered as they got to the elevator and Kyoko went in with Kuon, crouching down in the corner to hug him.

"Would that be okay with you?" she whispered into his ear, "If he knew?"

Kuon looked down, it was a really hard thing to give an answer to. He didn't know how Lory would take it but he didn't think that – as unique as he was – he'd actually believe in it. He'd think they were crazy and maybe bad things would happen for both his wife and his father because of him.

"You stay safely between us at all times, okay?" Kuu asked as people started to turn to them whilst they were in the elevator. Was this some kind of a stunt or a world-famous dog that nobody recognized. The two of them were usually so level headed with a few times of drifting into Lala Land. How could Kyoko and Kuu Hizuri be acting as if they were in some fantasy play with an omnipotent canine?

As people got off, Kyoko stood up, holding the leash protectively in her hands. She froze as she saw a white haired woman get onto the elevator and she immediately grabbed Kuu's arm to alert him to this woman and he stood in front of the two of them protectively.

"Don't worry," the woman said as Kuu eyed her darkly and Kyoko crouched down so that she could protectively wrap her arms around Kuon. She didn't want for this woman to grab him again and for him to be injured and nearly die, "I'm more into cats these days," she turned her hand in the air and Kyoko saw Kuon's body get weaker as he started to shake at the same speed the woman was turning her hand.

"Get the hell away from us," Kuu said in a low growl. He didn't know whether to attack or not and he was unable to see what the woman was doing to Kuon. He had to keep himself calm so that he could figure out a plan. "Either change him back or get the hell away from us."

"Father," Kyoko said as she grabbed his arm and on the next floor, the woman took a step off.

"It is possible to turn him back," she said before freezing them in the elevator so they wouldn't go after her. As the elevator reached the top floor though, Kuon fainted and Kyoko lifted the dog in her arms. She didn't know whether to go down again or not, Kuon's breathing seemed fine but these people had the power to turn him into a dog, who knew what else they had power over.

"Let's get him to the president," Kuu said as they left the elevator.

Kyoko crouched outside of the president's office as Kuu went in to talk to him. She placed Kuon's body on the floor and felt happy when he woke up. He immediately looked at her with love before pushing his face into her chest with soft but sad whines. "It's okay, sweetheart," she said and he looked at her. "You can understand me, right?" she asked and he nodded.

"That's good, that's so good," she said before hearing his voice come out in Japanese.

"Kyoko," he whispered and she stared at him in shock. Had he just said her name?


	8. Chapter 8 - Altered Acting Contracts

**AN:** I know that this isn't the most popular fic but I love writing it so I hope you're enjoying it if you're reading it 😊

 **Chapter Eight – Altered Acting Contracts**

Kyoko froze as she stared at Kuon, her eyes taking in every feature of his new canine form. She must have imagined it, that was the power of willing something wasn't it? She had wanted so badly to hear his voice that she had imagined it. Kuon had often told her that she escaped to LaLa Land. This was just because she was worried and stressed. She put a hand on top of his head and ruffled his fur a little. "Let's get going, okay?" she asked and Kuon nodded. "Good. I thought for a mo—"

"Kyoko," Kuon whispered again and Kyoko had to stand and take a few steps back. Even though it was Kuon under that furry exterior, she hadn't expected a talking dog. Yes, she really hadn't been expecting for him to speak to her. She stared at him again.

"Can you try to say something?" she asked not sure which emotion was strongest in her heart.

"What do you want me to say? You don't understand me anyway," Kuon muttered and Kyoko paused for a moment, just staring at him as he looked back at her. She started trembling and Kuon looked more panicked. Had he done something wrong? Had she finally admitted to herself that he was this strange weirdo who couldn't offer her the benefits of a proper relationship because of the condition that his body was in?

"I do understand you," she said and then crouched opposite him again. "Can you not hear the change in your voice?" she asked and he tilted his head to the side, "You're speaking in Japanese," she said as she scratched behind his ear for him. "I mean, you're actually speaking in Japanese. I can understand you. It's not just the barking that you were doing before."

"Really?" Kuon asked and Kyoko nodded with excitement, a huge smile taking over her face before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her chest. She kissed the top of his head before kissing his nose and looking into those gorgeous emerald eyes.

"This is a huge improvement," she told him and Kuon looked down.

"It doesn't matter," he replied and Kyoko pulled back and stared at him in shock. How could he say that this wasn't something that was amazing and that was so good for the two of them. They could communicate, he didn't need to write down on paper what he was feeling. Kyoko blinked trying to figure out what he was talking about, "We still can't be together. We still don't belong together."

"But…" Kyoko whispered, "I know that we can't do the same things physically that we used to do but I…I want to be with you, you're my husband. I want to have that emotional bond with you and it's okay if we have a different relationship, a different type of relationship, but you're my husband. I haven't divor-"

"Your husband is dead," Kuon argued and Kyoko opened her mouth to speak but soon closed it again, she didn't want to even acknowledge that he said that. He was right here in front of him and the four paws, the smaller body, the fur, even the tail, that didn't matter to her.

"You are my husband," Kyoko said with a stubborn expression on her face. Even if people hated her for saying that or judged her and called her a creep who was into bestiality, there was too much that she loved Kuon for, too many moments that made her experience a world where she could be loved for her to just turn him away and think of him as a dog. "We're going to see the president, right?" she asked and Kuon nodded.

"You have to stay close to me," she told him before turning back to see Kuu return. He looked at his two children before placing a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"Boss is ready to talk to us," he said and then saw Kuon just staring at him before making a short whine and looking down. "Is everything okay?" he asked as he reached out to touch Kuon's head very gently. "If you don't want to see Boss then I can explain to him that there's been a change in plans," Kuu said and Kuon shook his head.

"Dad," he whispered as Kuu's face turned awestruck. He put a hand over his mouth but it looked like he was grinning, "Can you…"

"How is he talking?" Kuu asked and Kyoko saw Kuon's face turn hopeful. So she wasn't alone in this, he was a talking dog but why would they do that to him? Kyoko put her hands on both of his cheeks and kissed the top of his head.

"I guess from the same kind of magic that made him a dog in the first place," she said before looking at Kuu. "So, the president is ready to see us now?" she asked and then paused as she saw Kuu step forward and pick up Kuon easily. Kuon was a large dog, maybe he only looked like he was a one-year-old dog but he was a large breed and Kuu was holding him as if he were an infant. He really did love his son.

"So, this is the dog that you wanted to show me, Shuuhei?" Lory asked as he sat on the chair opposite the couch and gestured for the two actors to sit down on it. He smiled as he reached out to pet Kuon's head and Kuon looked at him. He could see that Lory didn't have any idea that he was actually a person who had been turned into a dog.

"He is quite a specimen," he said and Kyoko put a hand on his head whilst Kuon had stretched the front part of his body over Kuu's lap. Kuu ran his fingers down Kuon's coat.

"Well, we're hoping to find a way of turning him back into a person," Kuu said and Lory's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't been ready to hear that. He looked at Kuu as if he had completely lost it before his body turned stiff and he heard Kuon's voice come out of the dog, his mouth moving as if he were actually speaking.

"Yes, out of all the roles that I've played being stuck in the body of a dog might be the worst," he said as Lory just sat there completely stunned. What was he supposed to make out of this? His prize actor and someone he had always thought of as family especially after he was fifteen was a dog. He sat there looking as if he were going to pass out.

"Ku-on?" he choked.

"Sorry that you'll have to lose one of your actors for a while," Kuon said before closing his eyes, "Maybe even for the rest of my life. I have no idea how long dogs live and I have absolutely no idea how long magic dogs live," he said. Lory continued to stare at him without even blinking. This was crazy even for him. He looked at both Kuu and Kyoko who had seemed to have adapted to this new development.

Lory stood up, taking another look at the three of them. "If you excuse me, I need to take a breather from this conversation," he said before leaving the room.

"Well, it seems that he believes us," Kuu shrugged to the two of them trying to find a silver lining in the conversation. Yes, Lory did seem to believe them but at what cost was yet to be known.

…..

…..

After about half an hour, Lory had returned to his office with a pile of paperwork in his hands which made the three others stare at him. He was obviously working on a plan but the type of plan wasn't yet known. Kuon raised his head and Lory put down a bowl of water on the floor. He went over to it and then Lory gave Kyoko and Kuu each a cup of tea. "Sorry, I needed to clear my head."

"Understandable," Kyoko nodded, "Those injuries that he has, that's because I didn't take the time to figure out what was going on, he only just started talking and so it was much more difficult for me to understand him but he could write if he had a marker in his mouth and that's how Father found out."

"And it was a shock but he's my son, of course I'm going to support him. Him being a dog doesn't mean that he's not still my child," Kuu tried to defend Kuon.

"And just because he's a dog doesn't mean that he can break his contract," Lory said and Kuon looked at him completely confused. He was a dog. He couldn't be an actor if he was a dog, he couldn't play a human character unless it was supposed to be some really bizarre comedy. "The roles will just have to change for what he works on."

"You're expecting for me to work?" Kuon asked as he sat up and in an alert position.

"I mean, what kind of roles do you think that…" Kyoko began and Lory looked at her with a confident smile. He put down many different documents and Kyoko looked them over. A lot were small parts but there was one that caught her attention that was a Japanese remake of the American film Turner and Hooch.

"I think that there are many people who would want to work with a well-trained actor even in the body of a dog, plus, I'm pretty sure that even if Kuon had turned into a snake or a seal that people would still want him in their movies," Lory said and Kuu leaned forward.

"You want for Kuon to tell everyone who he is?" he asked and then looked at Kyoko, "Have you even considered the cost that this will have on Kyoko, the rumors that might be spread around?"

"I don't care about those rumors. I'm going to defend Kuon and I'm not going to let anyone destroy my marriage but what about him? Would he be safe if you did that?" Kuu looked at her, she really was prioritizing Kuon above herself but in doing so, he really wasn't sure if she actually knew what she was doing.

"Kuon doesn't have to tell people who he is, he doesn't even need to speak and I'm sure that he's had enough time to act as a dog and to figure out how he can hold down a role like this," Lory said and Kuu and Kyoko were both staring at him as if he were crazy and had finally fallen off his camel. Maybe it was a good idea to have Kuon audition for these roles but the reveal of his identity was too risky. What if he was found out again and neither of them were with him. What if he was taken again by someone who wanted to end his life?

"I'll do it," Kuon said as he took a step forward and Kuu sighed but Kyoko stood up, going over to him and kneeling opposite him.

"You don't need to do this, sweetheart," she said as she tried to gaze into his eyes. "Nobody can force you to act. If you just want to take some time off until we figure out how to cure you."

"And what if I can't get cured?" he asked her and Kyoko looked down, she didn't want to think about that option. "I love acting. Why can't I try to do these roles?"

"Well, you can," Kyoko said before pressing her forehead to his, "as long as you promise me that you'll try to stay safe, I love you so much," she told him and Kuon nodded.

"I love you too."

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** PaulaGaTo **for their review of Chapter Seven**


	9. Chapter 9 - Two Dogs Are Better Than One

AN: **And once again I change the story on you guys. Thank you for all of your flexibility. I really appreciate it**

 **Chapter Nine – Two Dogs are Better Than One**

"Are you sure that you're okay being here?" Kyoko asked as she sat outside in the waiting room for the audition. She carefully let her fingers roam through Kuon's fur as she closed her eyes, the tears wetting the inside of her eyelids but she didn't want for him to see this. "I mean, we can just tell the president that you need to take a break."

"I'm fine," Kuon whispered as he rubbed his head against her chest. He let his head rest on her knee. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you first," he sighed and Kyoko shook her head, playing with his ears a little. It was nice that he got to have the cone off again and his wounds were healing. Still, there was one very important thing that still needed to be changed. Kuon was still a dog.

"I know how much you love acting," Kyoko grinned before she saw another dog come up to Kuon and sniff his butt. He looked at the little dog suspiciously whilst he backed up and Kyoko had to watch this.

She felt sick at the way that some of these animals were coming onto him. Whether it was because they wanted to play with him or because they wanted to lick his butt, it made her realize that even if he was talking to her, his body and maybe even his mind was more like a dog's than a person's.

"What is she doing?" Kyoko whispered.

"She likes me," Kuon told her before hearing something strange. There was a clicking sound beckoning him and he stood still, his eyes were locked onto one of the people from the crew though as he saw the other dogs going over there. "The guy wants me to go over there," he said as he had his head turned the whole time and his paws kept digging into the carpet.

"Then go over there," Kyoko whispered as she kissed the top of his head. "They might want to test your reflexes. Please go over and join them," she whispered as she placed one hand on either one of his cheeks and brought his head back so that they could make eye contact. "Listen to me, you have to act like a dog if you're here. You have to _be_ a dog. You're an amazing actor, sweetheart, this should be easy for you."

Kuon looked at her sadly, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked and Kyoko nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine as long as you promise me that you'll take care of yourself. Don't worry about me, okay?" she asked as she kissed his furry head once again.

"Okay, so I want all the owners over here and all the dogs over here," the man said and Kyoko looked at Kuon and nodded. She just hoped that he'd be able to take care of himself. This was much too risky for them to be splitting up but she had trust in her husband even if he had four feet and a tail.

…

….

"So, the judges have made their decisions," the man said as the dogs were let back into the room and Kyoko stood up nervously. When she saw Kuon, she walked towards him, doing a full inspection of his body to make sure that he was okay. No scrapes or bruises or cuts. No missing hair or body parts. He didn't even look shaken up. He was fine, right?

"We'll be asked for Akuma, Bear, and Corn to stay for the final auditions," they said, "where we'll be having them interact with their owners so make sure you know your lines," they called out as many of the contestants who did not pass onto the finals stared at Kyoko.

"Well, no wonder that they ask the professional actress to stay. This has been rigged from the beginning," they muttered and Kyoko rolled her eyes. She didn't want to listen to them. Instead she wanted to concentrate on the exhausted dog on her lap. She gently ran her hand down over the fur on his neck and then down his back.

"I knew that you could do it," she said as she rubbed his belly and saw him move his paws in the air with his tail wagging. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Kuon," she whispered, "I would do anything in my power to turn you back into the man that you once were."

Kuon looked at her sadly and shook his head.

"There's been a change in plans," the man called out and Kyoko lifted her head, trying to gently hold Kuon down so that he wouldn't get anxious and just jump up. "We're going to be doing the final audition tomorrow but we wanted to introduce you to our director."

"Wonder if we know him," Kyoko whispered to Kuon before seeing someone who made her skin slither and her body freeze. This was the guy who had asked her out on a date, the man who had caused so much hardship for Kuon. Kyoko quickly wrapped her arms around Kuon wanting to protect him.

She had known that it would be a bad idea to keep him out in the open. Even if the president had encouraged it, she should have followed her senses. This wasn't right. All that she wanted was her husband to be okay.

The director walked over to her and Kyoko pulled Kuon into her arms even more. She clung to him in the same way that a young child might cling to their favorite teddy bear after a nightmare. The man laughed coldly.

"Everyone but Kyoko and her dog are excused, I've got a special liking to this one," he said and Kyoko glared at him. She just wanted to make sure that there was no way he could land a hand on Kuon. He had done enough to both of them. She didn't want to go through anything more.

Scarily enough, the room cleared out, just as he had wanted it to.

Kyoko reached into her pocket, sending an SOS text with her location on it to her Father. Hopefully it would reach him in time.

…

…

Wet. Why did she feel so wet and why was it so dark? She couldn't remember much when that guy had approached her. He had just laughed at them, finding it so funny that she had chosen to stay in a relationship with a dog and offering her a choice. He told her that she could date him again and leave Kuon and Kuon would be taken away but made human or she could stay with him and see her life fall apart. The decisions that he was looking for were so unnatural to her.

Yet, why was she completely drenched and in a body bag, why did her back hurt so much and she couldn't stand up straight.

"Kyoko! Damn it! If you're here answer me right now!"

Her husband's voice was so clear to her. Was he looking for her? She could hear the sound of water being splashed up, she could hear a panting noise, she could feel his presence close to hers. Yet, why couldn't she see him?

"Kuon!" she called out but it was too dark, she didn't feel good. "Kuon! I'm here!"

She heard the sound of relief and then heard more water being splashed up before the bag that she was in was pulled. Something didn't feel right. Her body felt so much more compact. She heard the sound of the bag ripping and then saw the face of the Golden Retriever and she saw him move back in shock. What was wrong? What happened?

"Princess?" he asked slowly before continuing to rip a hole for her in what looked like a burlap sack. "I'm so glad that you're safe. Be careful, okay, I'm not sure where we are and the stones are kind of slippery. You can lean on me if you need to," Kuon said.

Kyoko froze, was he actually bigger than her? He was a dog, right? How could he have grown so big?

As she got out into the moonlight, Kyoko looked at her feet to realize that she had paws as well. This was the opposite to what she wanted to achieve. She wanted for her and Kuon to be humans and now she was stuck as a dog as well. She looked at him.

"How do I look?" she asked and he bowed his head with a sad look in his eyes.

"You always look beautiful," he said before nuzzling her with his nose and then looked out at the wooded area around him. "I'm glad that I was able to push the sack to the shore in time, your sack," he commented not wanting to think about anything else. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you, princess" he told her as she looked at him nervously.

"What am I?" Kyoko asked nervously before scrambling to look at her reflection and Kuon looked after her protectively. "I want to see what I am,"

"You're gorgeous," Kuon told her before Kyoko could see that she was a Cocker Spaniel who had a likeness to Lady in Lady and the Tramp. She sat staring at her reflection before seeing Kuon coming over to her and lying down with his body in an arc around hers. "Come here, princess," he whispered. "We have to find a way home but for right now, be with me and I'll do my best to keep you safe."

Kyoko nodded and settled down with a few whines as she felt his body around hers in a comforting way. He licked her head and she looked at him before licking his mouth. At least she could kiss him and be affectionate with him, that was the silver lining. She had her husband back in a physical way but everything around her seemed so hopeless. She had lost all of it.

"I'm here. I know it's not everything that you've lost but I want to take care of you," Kuon promised her, "I've always wanted to take care of you."

Kyoko looked at him, "You're the most important part of my life anyway. You think that your parents will take me in?"

"Definitely," Kuon nodded, "but first we have to find a way back home."

…

…

Kuu froze as he came to the area where Kyoko had frantically texted him from. He looked at the clothes on the ground and the way that she hadn't taken her phone with her, she hadn't taken her purse or any of her belongings. What did this mean? Where were his children?

"He wants to drown them," the woman from the previous time said and Kuu stared at her. "If he kills them whilst they are dogs then there won't be any threat left from a Hizuri family member," she said and Kuu laughed at that as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Why aren't you helping him then?" he asked before raising his chin.

"I swear, if my children are not safe then I will use every part of my being to rip you and your boyfriend to shreds. Kyoko and Kuon are people I care about more than myself. My biological son and his wife. I swear, if this drowning nonsense is true then…"

"Are you really willing to risk your life over a couple of mutts?" the woman asked and Kuu glared at her.

"I'd rather save two formerly-human dogs than be a condescending little bi***," he said coldly before trying to search on Kyoko phone for where a man would go if he was trying to quickly drown two dogs. He didn't know who this woman was though but he wasn't trusting her for a second.

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter Eight**

Brennakai, Kris XD, Megumitasama, Sakura Lisel

 **Response to Reviews**

I decided to listen to your guys's reviews and add a touch more danger into this fic. Kuu will definitely have his hands full now but yes, definitely some disagreement and there will be more about the other side soon.


	10. Chapter 10 - Protective Instincts

**AN:** thanks for your patience in the update of this fic. I don't know I love these stories about turning into animals, that might make me strange but I grew up watching a TV show and reading a book where if you rubbed the nose of the queen on a coin you could make a wish so anything is possible if it's fiction.

 **Chapter Ten – Protective Instincts**

As he gazed upon her, Kuon couldn't keep himself from thinking about the truth. Kyoko, even in a canine form, was absolutely stunning and he was the lucky one to be able to be married to her. Maybe they would have to think of a different way of putting that but calling her his mate felt a little too odd. He snuggled down with her and nuzzled her head, wrapping his body around her to keep her warm.

"Kuon," she whispered in her sleep and he let his head rest upon hers.

"It's okay. I'm right here, princess. Please leave all the worrying to me," he told her as he sank down onto his paws. He felt as if he were drifting off to sleep but he felt that he should be very aware of what was around them. They were dogs and people were cruel. People would hurt animals for no reason at all. He could take their pain but he would protect her with his life.

As he closed his eyes, Kuon heard a rustling and immediately snapped them open. He paused as he saw a couple of tanukis in the bushes. They were staring at him cautiously and he wasn't sure of the capabilities of tanukis. If he were human then he wouldn't have to consider such a thing but as a Golden Retriever he had to figure out which animals could cause harm.

"Stop it! Show yourself!" he yelled at them, hearing his words echo back as barks. He had been speaking as a human but it was as if his mouth translated the words differently to his brain. He growled, stepping protectively over Kyoko's body. "Leave! Now!"

"Protect your woman okay, we just want the food," one of the tanuki said as it threw something at Kuon's head and he growled again. "Back off, okay, we're not the ones who you should be worried about."

"Not the ones who I should…" Kuon said as he tilted his head to the side and Kyoko got up, looking at him sleepily. She nuzzled his chin but Kuon kept staring ahead at the other animals. He didn't like the words that were saying and he was having a hard time understanding what was going on and _that_ in itself was difficult for him.

"Yeah, we thought that we could get food," another tanuki said before they all froze in fear at something behind Kuon. The dog looked at them confused but then heard Kyoko make a whimper sound, he cocked his head to the side and turned around to see there was a fox behind him. An animal with a body slightly larger than his own.

"I'm the one whom you should be worried about," the fox said coldly as he looked into Kuon's eyes. "Might I just add that you seem to be the strangest mutt that I've ever seen. You'd have thought that a mutt like you would have been taken to a pound some time ago or maybe you escaped from a testing facility, one that was also testing the bubonic plague and drowning dogs before resuscitating them, something of that nature?"

"We just want a safe passage home," Kuon said as he managed to block Kyoko's body since he was bigger than her. "We don't want to interfere with you or your scavenging," he put his chin up proudly before the fox attempted to bite Kyoko. Kuon put his paw up, his eyes turning dark with how this animal had tried to attack the woma-the female that he loved.

"You don't want to mess with me," he growled and the fox growled back.

"Kuon, let's just leave. It's just a fox, it doesn't know any better. It's just an animal." She said as she tried to nudge Kuon to go and find their way home however Kuon's eyes narrowed as he saw the fox beginning to move backwards and get in an attack position. Even as a dog, Kuon was stronger and he managed to get the fox onto the ground, his teeth close to his neck.

"Leave," Kuon whispered as Kyoko stared at him horrified. Yes, Kuon was a dog but he had just scared a fox for no reason. Animals were supposed to be protected but if they weren't human then was it okay what he did. Where did their human side end and their animal side begin.

There was the sound of a car horn behind them and all of the other animals began to scatter, the fox trying to escape from Kuon who now, quite to Kyoko's fear, had blood on the outside of his mouth. She barked, trying to get in front of Kuon and tilted her head from side to side attempting to see if there was a weapon that the man would use.

Her heart beat slowed down as the human came into the light. "Father," she barked at him and he looked at her with a sigh of relief. "Kuon, stop, stop," Kyoko begged him and Kuon looked at the fox and then froze. He hadn't meant to do that, some impulse in him had done that. He hung his head sadly as the fox gave a warning snap in his direction.

"Dad?" Kuon asked as he looked at Kuu and the fox took a look back at them in shock before rushing off to lick his own wounds clean. "I'm…I'm sorry, I think that…"

"Let's go back home, okay? I think we need to find a better way to protect the two of you," he said as he picked Kyoko up in his arms and dropped her into the backseat before holding the door open for Kuon to jump in next to her. "I'm really sorry that this happened to the two of you," he told them, "if only I were more aware of the situation then you wouldn't have been hurt."

"It's okay now," Kuon sighed as he slumped down on the seat. He hoped that that was the case. He didn't want for them to go through even more pain and heartache. He looked to Kyoko and found that she had crawled underneath a blanket. This was okay. If she went to sleep it would be okay, his father would protect them. "Dad…" he said nervously and Kuu turned to look at him. "If we can't change back?" he asked nervously and Kuu pet his head, scratching him behind the ear.

"You think that I'm going to stop spoiling my son just because he's a different species," Kuu grinned as he looked at the Golden Retriever. He hated to admit that Kuon was the most gorgeous dog that he had ever seen because it was as if he were accepting that his son would be forced to stay in the body of a dog forever. Dogs weren't helpless creatures though and it was as if his son had a disability. Yes, he had to think of it that way. His children both had the same disability, neither of them were human anymore.

…

…

"Can you get some more warm towels, my love?" Julie called out as she knelt down to the Cocker Spaniel and gently stroked her head. She grinned to the Golden Retriever right next to her who was expecting his first litter of puppies. Things had been going as well as could be expected for the two of them. They were dogs but they were able to play and sleep and even do odd jobs and commercials and now Kyoko was going to have puppies though the vet hadn't told them how many to expect.

"Are you excited?" Julie turned towards Kuon who looked nervous about becoming a dad, "I know. Having kids must be exciting for the two of them. Even though they'll all be little dogs like you too, I can't wait to meet my grandchildren. Have them grow up here with us," she said and Kuon whined as he saw Kyoko start the process of giving birth to their puppies.

"Come on, darling," Julie said as she comforted Kyoko, petting her head. "We went through this with the vet, you can do this," she said and Kyoko struggled to get the first of her litter out, then the second, then the third, and all the way to the sixth and then she felt her body sink as she smiled, happy that she had given birth to all of their children.

Kuon leaned forwards and licked her on the head, nuzzling her affectionately before he studied the mixed-breed puppies. He shared a look with Kyoko and then turned back to look at Julie.

"It's too bad that we only get to turn one of them human," she said and the two of them looked between each other. What was she talking about? "What happens then? What if only one of them can become human?"

…

…

Kyoko opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't at the apartment but she was in a snug little dog bed with Kuon lying on a larger bed for him. She stood up and trotted over to him, snuggling into his belly. She looked at the Hizuri parents and listened to Kuon's snoring.

"What if only one of them can become human?" Julie asked as she looked at Kuu sadly. So it had been a dream. She had only had dream puppies, it seemed a shame, she had felt happy that she could still have Kuon's children. She looked down. The question that was being asked was important and it was making Kyoko question whether she would rather stay as a dog and have Kuon look after her or whether she would want him as a dog so she could look after him. She didn't like either answer. In fact, she would prefer spending the rest of her life as a dog is that meant that she could be with her dog-husband. She closed her eyes and whined a little.

"Sweetheart," she whispered as she turned to face Kuon's chest and found that he was still snoring. Had he seemed this sleepy before she was turned into a smaller dog than him. She nuzzled him again before getting up and Kuu blinked as he looked at her. She pawed at his leg and found him to pick her up in his arms.

"How are you doing, Kyoko?" he asked her, holding her carefully as if she were a new baby. He sat down with her on his lap and let his hand brush through her fur.

"Father," she said as she pushed her head to his chest. "I don't want to be human if Kuon has to stay a dog," she told him, "So if you can only save one of us please save him," she said and Kuu shook his head. "He's your son."

"You are both important to me, you're both my family, besides Kuon said the exact same thing about you so I guess if there's only antidote for one we're stuck with the two of you being canine. You'll always have a home with Julie and I though. We love both of you," Kuu grinned to her and Kyoko settled down on his lap.

"Thank you, father" she told him before drifting off to sleep, her eyes settling on Kuon as the last thing she saw before her nap.

He really was one heroic and handsome dog.

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Nine**

Brennakai, Megumitasama

 **Author Response:**

They are both adorable 😊 and their dream puppies are too. Kuu will of course protect the two of them even if it kills him which I sure hope that it doesn't


	11. Chapter 11 - Killing His Chances

**AN: I've been attempting to update every 10** **th** **day of the month but got excited and updated early, hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter Eleven – Killing his Chances**

Kuon looked towards Kyoko sadly as she slept. He felt terrible about this but if he could somehow find a potion that would cure only one of them, he would take it. He sat by the door trying to listen to hear if anyone had woken up and then heard footsteps that were unfamiliar to him. He had to admit that he was a little afraid and a little suspicious of them. He barked instinctively as there was a knock on the door and saw a groggy Kuu approach.

Kuu pet Kuon's head gently and affectionately before opening the door.

Kuon tilted his head confused as he looked upon the model that he had met as a dog when Kuu had taken him to the café apart from now she was being protectively held by her husband. Kuon hid behind his father though he saw Kaorin smile at him weakly.

"Hello, Kuon," she whispered as she knelt down opposite him and pet him gently. Her husband still had his hand on her back protectively. She had been in a canine form for over a year and he had stayed with her. Of course he would be protective of her now.

"I'm sorry," Kuu said before looking between them and sighed as he recognized the man from the other day. "I'm really sorry, I was protective and I lashed out at…"

"No," the man whispered as he saw Kaorin affectionately pet Kuon. "No, it's okay. If someone had approached me about my wife then…then I wouldn't have been able to hold back either but she's here now…she's here and she's human and I wanted to…we wanted to help Kuon."

"You know the antidote?" Kuu asked and Kuon looked between them.

"It's a rare plant, it only blooms once every other year," the man choked before handing Kuu a vial. It's an injection and there's only enough for one. Trust me, when I was given this I was terrified to use it but she's here and she's human," he grinned and Kaorin nodded.

"Can you promise to use it?" she asked and Kuu saw the way that Kuon was looking off in the direction that Kyoko was. Kuu knew that his son wouldn't forgive him if Kyoko wasn't transformed when she could have been.

"I promise to use it," he told them and both the man and Kaorin smiled gratefully. As they left, Kuu put his hand to Kuon's head. "What do you want to do?"

"Lie to her," Kuon said as he turned back, "I'll wait for you outside LME. Tell her that…tell her something about my disappearance. I can't bear to think about her being stuck this way," he said and Kuu knelt down opposite him.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Kuon nodded, "You know that she doesn't want to leave you."

"It's okay," Kuon told him before looking down. "You won't leave me, right?" he asked as he looked up at Kuu and Kuu pulled him into his lap, ruffling his fur.

"Not a chance," he said and then saw Kuon walk out the door, taking a look behind him at his father and he dashed off.

…

…

Kyoko stretched her hand out and yawned, she opened her eyes expecting to see her paw but she smiled as she saw her hand there. Had something happened to her whilst she had slept? Why was she on the bed covered by a blanket. Did it matter? There must have been some type of white magic or a cure discovered.

"Kuon?" she called out as she sat up and realized that he wasn't here. She also realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She stood up and reached for a nightgown. Maybe Kuon was in the kitchen or something, she felt thirsty and maybe those had been Kuon's feelings as well. Once she had put something on, she walked out of the bedroom and saw Kuu sitting on the sofa looking as if the world had ended. "Father," she said as she looked around the room. "Where's Kuon?"

"Sacrifice," Kuu said as he looked at the floor and Kyoko took a sharp breath in. She shook her head, she wanted an explanation because that word didn't make much sense to her right now. Kuon had…sacrificed himself? "He sacrificed himself, your relationship, everything. He wanted you to live a good life."

"Did you tell him that I'd rather live life with him as a dog than live a human life alone," Kyoko whispered as she felt the anger fill her body. Kuu nodded and Kyoko looked around. "Father, please don't tell me that Kuon sacrificed his own life?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "Please," she begged.

"He wanted to sacrifice his life so that you could live yours," Kuu said mournfully.

Kyoko broke down into tears. She fell onto the ground and wrapped an arm around her stomach. "No," she shook her head sadly. She had been the cause for all of this to happen and she wished that she had gone on that date. Even if Kuon had never forgiven her for it, she would still know that he was alive. "Fath-Father," she choked as she tried to blink away the tears that were taking over and making her feel incredibly weak. "Please, I beg of you, please tell me if he's alive."

Kuu looked over to her. He stood and moved towards her, kneeling in front of her and patted her head the way that Kuon had in the past. That caused Kyoko to cry even more. "Do you really want to know the answer?" he asked her and Kyoko looked at him with a painful expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked and Kuu took a weak breath in. "Is he alive, Father?" she asked as she put a hand to her heart. She didn't want to forgive Kuu if she learned that Kuon had stayed a dog to give her a life that she was used to. She had said that she didn't want that. Learning that he was dead though, that was far worse. She nodded, "Please, please tell me that he isn't dead. Is he?" she said and Kuu felt sorry for her. He could see how much she loved his son and he couldn't lie to her about this.

"He's alive," he said as Kyoko's pained sobs turned to happy ones. "I know that you won't forgive either of -"

"Where is he?" Kyoko whispered as she got to her feet. She looked around, wiping the tears away. She didn't like this. She had wanted to be with him because being with him was more important. She saw Kuu's hesitation and looked around again. "Tell me because otherwise I will search until I find him."

"He went to the agency," Kuu said and Kyoko looked at him.

Kyoko held her hand up as if wanting to slap him but she stood very still, the tears slipping down her cheeks. It wasn't worth striking her father-figure despite how angry she was at him. She rushed to the bedroom and changed clothes quickly, grabbing what she needed. Without a word to Kuu, she slipped on her running shoes and left the apartment. She needed to find him and she had to go to the agency on foot. It wasn't as if Kuon was driving a car if he was a dog.

….

….

Kyoko felt a pull at her chest as she ran down the street but this was worth it. She didn't want for him to get hurt and she didn't want to have a chance of never seeing him again, though that wouldn't happen since he would be with his parents. She looked to the side as she saw a flash of gold and saw a dog drinking out of a fountain. She smiled knowing this was Kuon.

"Seriously," she said as she saw him turn and his eyes widened with guilt as she approached him. "You're so stupid," she sobbed and he continued to watch her guiltily. Kyoko dropped down onto her knees, tears flowing down her face. She opened her arms for him. "You're so so stupid Kuon. Please, come here, Corn," she begged and Kuon saw the sadness and pain that she was experiencing.

He nervously turned from the fountain and approached his wife. As soon as she could reach him, she pulled him into her body as she held him close. She started to cry, the tears falling into his fur. "I'm so so sorry," she whispered as she continued to hold him close. She was terrified of letting him go. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm okay," Kuon whispered as he let the top of his head rest against her chest. "Kyoko, you shouldn't be here."

" _You_ shouldn't be here," Kyoko whispered as she kissed his furry head. She let her hand brush over his head and she continued to kiss his nose and his head. "You're an idiot," she told him and she pulled back, looking at him as if he were human. It was as if the body didn't matter to her, it was the Kuon inside that mattered to her. "Please, never run away from me. I love you."

"You do realize I'm still a dog," he told her and Kyoko sniffed and nodded. "We can't be together."

"Nonsense," Kyoko whispered. "You owe me to be by my side. We can't be intimate but we can still be together, you're not taking that away from me. You already cursed me to be in this body without you. I'm not going to just run away from you," she said before looking into those adorable emerald eyes. She cupped his cheek as if he were human and felt him lean into it.

To most people she would be seen as absolutely nuts to be talking to a dog and telling him that she loved him but she didn't care. This was her husband. Her love. Kyoko was almost too relaxed before she heard the sound of someone approaching them from the bushes. She pulled Kuon closer, her hands holding him so that he would have no chance of leaving his side.

She looked up to see one of the people who looked like they had done this to him. She glared but still kept a protective hold on Kuon. "Easy, sweetheart," she said as she kissed the scruff of his neck. He barked and she closed her eyes, he had to stay with her.

"I came to say how sorry I am for my family," the person said and then dropped down onto one knee in a very formal bow. Kyoko pulled away, making sure to use everything she had within in her to keep Kuon safe. She watched the person opposite her and tried to pull away but then the girl looked at her. "I'd like to offer my services," she said and Kyoko shook her head.

"Unless you are turning Kuon back to a human, I don't need your services," she said bitterly and the girl reached out to touch Kuon's head. Kyoko looked at her and reached out to push her hand off but before she could do so, the woman pulled back. "Sweetheart," Kyoko said as she gave Kuon her full attention. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt," Kuon said as he turned back to her and Kyoko breathed in relief before looking at the woman. "I feel better, safe, protected…"

"Well good," the girl said, "because this is a protection spell meaning that no member of my family may continue to harm you ever again," she said and Kyoko looked at her not knowing whether to trust her. "Now you can live any kind of life you want….as long as it's canine."

Kyoko glared at her, "If you've done anything to him, I'll kill you," she whispered and the girl shook her head. Kuon turned back to his wife.

"I think," he said slowly, "I think that I'm okay."

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Ten**

H-Nala, Megumitasama, PaulaGaTo

 **Author Response**

Well, I decided to go back a little bit but it will have benefits and Kyoko is secretly angry at everyone but she's not going to take it out on Kuon.


	12. Chapter 12 - An Interview Dog

**AN:** Chapter is a little weird but I enjoyed writing it and it opens new doorways

 **Chapter Twelve – An Interview Dog**

Kyoko looked down sadly at the floor as she sat on the bed. What Kuon had suggested the previous night sounded insane to her. Sure, he had stayed as a dog but that didn't mean he shouldn't stay here. She wanted him with her and she didn't care if somehow the media did catch onto it. In fact, maybe that was best that the media knew because if more people knew then more people could help to find a cure.

She wished that they had stayed together but Kuon sometimes acted rashly. He tried to act for her benefit but working together to figure out a problem was what she had always wanted from him, not him trying to make things better on his own. She was also a little afraid that he had decided to sleep on the sofa and not in the bed with her.

As she put on her slippers, she went out to the living room and saw him fast asleep and stretched out on the sofa. She sat down beside him, looking up to see that the features she had used to make the doll were the same just a canine version of the same. She felt the tears in her eyes. She really would have carried on with him and had his puppies. That was what had felt right to her. Now she couldn't even be passionate with him.

She gently stroked his head as she tried not to cry. Maybe the Hizuri parents were right and he should go to live with them but that just depressed Kyoko. She didn't want to be away from him. She had married him and in the eyes of the media, she was still his wife. Why couldn't she stay his wife despite him being a dog?

As he opened one of his emerald eyes she smiled to him, "Good morning," she said with her hand on top of one of his ears. He shook his head and put a paw to his face. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked nervously and he looked down.

"I'm glad that you're okay," he said and sat up on the sofa. Kyoko got down next to him and he put his front paws on her lap before leaning forwards. She pet his head and saw those emerald eyes gazing up at her. At least they could still communicate. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you weren't okay."

Kyoko bit her bottom lip and put a hand to his cheek, making him lift his head where she pressed soft kisses to the top of it. "I think more people should know about you," she commented and Kuon turned to her in shock.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and Kyoko sighed.

"If more people know about you then we'll find the cure. We can be together once you're human again," she said and Kuon let out a whine without meaning to. He turned to the side.

"Impossible," he replied, "the more people who know, the less they'll feel comfortable with you keeping me even as a pe-"

Kyoko covered his mouth and stared at him meaningfully, "I don't even want to hear the p-e-t word unless used as a verb," she said as she wrapped her arms around the front portion of his body. She looked at him nervously. This was taking a big risk but it would help, right? "I'm going to ask Yashiro to try to get me an interview."

Kuon looked at her sadly as she tried to get up and he jumped down, getting into a seated position. He looked up at her as any dog would look at their master and she kneeled opposite him. She put a hand lovingly to the top of his head.

"It'll be okay," she said as he looked at her in shock. "I'll protect you. It's going to be okay."

She went to the kitchen to cook something that they could both eat. Bacon. Dogs enjoyed bacon, didn't they?

…

…..

It hadn't taken a long time for Kyoko to set up an interview and she felt a little nervous that the truth would soon be known by the Japanese public. It had to be the right decision for both of them. It definitely felt like it. Yashiro was driving with gloves on and Kuon was lying down in the back seat of the car. He still didn't know the truth about the dog in the back seat.

"So, why did you feel that you needed to have an interview this morning?" Yashiro asked as he turned to look to the side and saw Kyoko glancing out the window. "And why were you so insistent on bringing your new dog."

Kyoko was about to speak but Kuon closed his eyes and groaned.

"Because apparently it's news worth sharing," he said and Yashiro almost swerved off the road in shock. He managed to pull over before putting a hand to his chest. He had misheard that. Kuon wasn't in the car with them and he was hearing voices. That was the situation that made sense to him because the alternative didn't.

"You can hear him?" Kyoko asked as she turned to Yashiro who slowly looked to her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "Good. Should work well for the interview."

Yashiro turned between the two of them in shock before looking at Kyoko again. "Can you explain to me what is happening? Did the dog eat Kuon?" he asked before turning back to the young dog and Kyoko shook her head. She was about to explain but Kuon took the opportunity to speak again.

"There were people involved, they turned me into a dog and this is why Kyoko is bringing me to the interview to explain my disappearance. I mean, not many people turn into dogs so this is at least a way to bring attention to the problem."

Yashiro nodded nervously, his body shaking again. "And you think it's wise to bring him on TV where people can find him?"

"The people who did this to him, most likely know where he is so it's better to not be in hiding and not have everyone believe that Kuon is dead," she saw Yashiro open his mouth and could make an accurate prediction of what he was about to say. "Him being a dog is better than people believing that he's dead."

Yashiro nodded slowly and started to drive the car again. He wanted to keep his opinions on the matter reserved because he sure as hell didn't know what to think. For a famous actor to be turned into a dog meant that the world was either going insane or some writer was delusional enough to keep writing this chapter after chapter.

Once they arrived at the studio for the interview, Yashiro turned to Kuon and reached out to pet him. He really did love dogs and he really did care about his friend but the two of them together was a weird combination. He would have to get used to it. Maybe if he thought about Kuon as a domesticated werewolf then it would be a little better. No it would probably still be strange.

Yashiro sighed but turned to Kuon with a weak smile, "We're going to have to have a discussion about this," he said before looking at the sky and getting out the door, going around to open the door for Kyoko. He took another breath in before slowly saying. "I'm glad that you're not dead."

…..

…..

Kuon sat patiently on the floor next to Kyoko's chair as the interview started. Kyoko gently petted the top of his head and looked at the woman opposite her. Hopefully in a few days they would be appearing on Kimagure Rock, that was the show that Kyoko felt more comfortable on because of her past in acting. She gently scratched him behind his ear hoping that people would accept this without a lot of protest. Kuon wasn't really a dog, at least not to Kyoko, despite how he might appear to others. Physically he was canine but he had lived most of his years as a human.

"So," the woman, Ami Naoko, smiled as she turned to Kyoko with a hostess's smile, "I understand that you wanted to bring your dog onto the show. It's not a request that a lot of people make but you seemed to want to tell us something about this handsome boy."

"He's not really a dog," Kyoko said and Ami blinked before looking at him again.

"What type of animal is he then?" she asked and Kyoko gently stroked his cheek again. "He looks like a dog to me. I mean, four paws and a tail, that's usually what we refer to as an animal. I want to know what makes him special."

Kyoko opened her mouth to reply but Kuon looked straight at the interviewer.

"Maybe because I didn't start off life as a dog. Maybe because with curses and threats, I was put into this body," Kuon saw the way the interviewer looked at him in shock as she dropped the coffee cup that she was holding. He sighed before bowing his head. "The voice that you're hearing isn't fake and it's not as if I'm throwing my voice. The truth is that I used to be the human actor Ren Tsuruga, then Kuon Hizuri, and now I'm a dog."

Ami opened her mouth and then closed it a number of times as she stared at the dog and Kyoko could hear loud whispers around the room. She was expecting the audience in the studio to have this type of reaction. It wasn't a usual thing for a beloved actor to be turned into a dog but she was happy that people were starting to see it as real.

Ami paled before gesturing to Kuon, "Ah, I guess…I guess anything is possible," she said nervously and Kuon sighed before nodding. "Ladies and gentleman, this explains the disappearance of Kuon Hizuri…who is a talking dog. I don't think that this has ever happened before on any of our live shows."

"I highly doubt it," Kuon told her and Ami nodded. "I mean, I don't think any actor has come out publicly to say, hi, I've been turned into a dog." Ami looked at the audience where some were twitching in shock and others were turning to Kuon as if he was even more adorable. She didn't know how to act either but she looked to the people backstage.

"Can someone bring him out a chair to sit on?" she asked as she attempted to continue as if this was a normal interview with a normal guest. She looked to him before turning to Kyoko. "Is it okay to talk with him?" she asked and Kyoko nodded.

"He's the same inside, the same actor that Japan has come to know but he's in a body of a dog. We're treating it as a disability and there are no sexual relations until this problem gets sorted out," she said as Kuon looked to the chair and jumped up on it.

"O…kay," Ami said slowly. "So, Kuon…" she said although she still felt extremely out of touch with reality. Something like this couldn't be happening, she hadn't been prepper for something like this. "I guess the main question is that there are a lot of dramas and movies that show a dog in them. Would you ever be interested in acting in your new form?"

Kuon nodded, "Yes," he told her honestly. "I very much would be interested in acting. I definitely won't be able to play the roles that I once did, but yes, I would be extremely grateful for any chance to act or even just to work in pet food commercials."

There was a loud discussion after this and Kyoko gave Kuon a side hug. At least he was brave enough to own up to his strange condition.

 **End of Chapter Twelve**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Eleven**

H-Nala, Paulagato


	13. Chapter 13 - Audience Reception

**AN:** This fic was hard for me to write the full length of chapter this time. I hope I won't have the same difficulty next chapter 😊

 **Chapter Thirteen – Audience Reception**

Kyoko sighed as she went through all of the comments online and all the emails that were sent to her. Not only was there a lot of email that was intended for Kuon talking about ways that various producers and photographers could market him but there were feeds that were talking about bestiality, witchcraft, animal abuse. She took slow breaths not wanting to worry Kuon over these though he was sure to know that it was happening.

"Do you think it was a good idea?" she asked Kuon as he sat on the floor beside the bed. He cocked his head to the side as he watched her.

"You mean, when I announced on the interview that I was a dog or a man in a dog's body?" he asked and Kyoko bit her lip. She had promised everyone that she wouldn't be getting sexually involved with Kuon, it was wrong. The physical part of their relationship was on pause for the time being but she had to admit that she was still romantically connected with him. She just couldn't act on the physical side.

"Yeah, about that…" Kyoko continued to tell him. Kuon sighed and put his head down on his paws. He sighed and rolled his head to the side, his eyes taking her in.

"Did you not want me to do it? I thought that you said it would be easier if we did tell everyone. It's not as if we can change what happened," he commented and Kyoko hummed. She nodded slowly. That was true, the secret was out into the media right now and Kuon _was_ getting roles that were made for canines. He would just need to have someone who could go with him to these shoots.

Kyoko froze as she heard a knock on the door and petted Kuon's head, rubbing him affectionately beneath his chin and seeing his tail wag. She kissed his forehead before standing up and making sure she was acceptable if she needed to open the door. She grabbed a comb and went to the door as she sorted to her hair.

Standing at the doorway, Kyoko looked out and gave a weak smile. Yashiro. The manager had already interacted with Kuon before and after the interview and it was more than certain that he wouldn't be taking back his friendship with the actor turned animal but wasn't it strange and uncomfortable for him. Kyoko opened the door before dropping into a bow.

"Good morning," she said politely before standing to see Yashiro give her the same good morning bow. "Is there -"

"The president wanted to see if I could come over here and talk to Kuon," he said and Kyoko hesitated. She didn't see why not but she was scared of some of the president's plans even now. She had had years of working at LME and still the wild activities of the president still seemed to give her pause.

"I'll go get him," Kyoko said before going into the bedroom.

Yashiro sighed as he sat down and rested his bag against the sofa. He looked down nervously. He didn't really know whether to tell Kuon or not about the numerous job offers that he had waiting for him at the agency and although they were using him as a dog who usually didn't earn much money, they were offering him quite lucrative offers. There were also those people who were speculating that there was some curse or dark magic that had befallen him and that was what was making it so that he appeared to them as a dog. A small number of people even believed that there should be a cult to follow his teachings although even Yashiro wasn't sure of what teachings those would be.

Yashiro closed his eyes and then looked up as he heard panting and the sound of paws. This was strange but he reached a hand out to pet Kuon's head. "Is that weird?" he asked and Kuon sat in front of him.

"I've gotten used to it," Kuon admitted, "You have to get used to it in this condition. I mean, if you did it to me as a human, then I'd be concerned about _that_."

Yashiro laughed weakly, he looked at Kuon who was sitting in front of him, gazing at him with those same emerald eyes and that disciplined actor glance. He sniffled and Kuon paused.

"I'm sorry, you have allergies, right?" he asked as he took a few steps away from him and Yashiro sighed.

"Allergies can be dealt with. How can I find another best friend?" he asked before sitting down on the floor with Kuon. "So, I wanted to talk to you about your acting opportunities."

Kuon nodded. "I want to act. I feel that I still have that rush in my as an actor, that need to perform either on the stage or on screen but I won't get the roles that I've gotten before. I know that most people won't want to work on stage opposite a dog but there are roles that have dogs in them."

"And so, it'll be our goal to get you as many of those jobs as possible," Yashiro said. He took a few papers out of his bags, "there were also a lot of emails and phone calls that I received for interviews and talk shows and even a reality show. I don't like the idea of dog fighting though."

"Someone actually wanted Kuon to dog fight?" Kyoko asked and Kuon looked at her with a weak smile. He didn't think that he'd be that skilled against another dog. His usual kicks and punches wouldn't work with four paws. Kuon steadied himself before running at the wall and tried to do some stage combat. Kyoko stared at him and then turned to Yashiro who had his mouth open. Somehow even that had carried over to this canine form.

"That was really impressive," Yashiro said in awe and Kyoko rushed to hug him. She let her hand go over his back and pulled him in for an even warmer embrace, her heart beating proudly because of the love she had for him even in this animal form. She looked up to see Kuu taking in everyone and wondered how long he had been awake for.

"Ah, hel-hello" Yashiro said as he scrambled to his feet and Kuu smiled to him, wishing him a good morning before going to Kyoko and Kuon. He put a hand on Kuon's forehead acting quite protective of him.

"Sorry, I was hoping that Kuon and I could go for a morning walk together. I didn't want to interrupt anything here. I'm just…I'd like to spend some private time with my son," he said and Kuon watched him nervously. Something about the way that Kuu was acting wasn't quite right. Kyoko had a feeling that whilst she and Yashiro were trying to focus on the positives, Kuu was more concerned with the other side which were the dangers and difficulties that were now part of his son's life. He didn't want his son to be a laboratory animal or a test subject.

"Kuon, can we…" Kuu said as he went to go get the collar and leash.

"Dad, I think that…" Kuon said as he turned back to Yashiro and Kuu sighed. He was definitely interested in what kind of job offers his son could now get and the way that many people wanted for him to work for them but that just increased the danger. If Kuon wasn't able to protect himself, people could steal him and put him on tour just to make money for themselves.

"It's okay," Kyoko said and Kuon nodded, feeling her kiss the top of his head again before he went over to his father and let Kuu put him on the leash before gesturing for them to leave and go to the park. There would no doubt be a lot of people on the street but maybe this would help Kuu explain his point to him.

….

….

Kuu took Kuon over to a bench where they were turned away from the majority of the people at the park. Fortunately not too many people were awake and so there had only been a few people who they had passed by. That meant fewer pictures of Kuon were taken and posted online.

Kuu looked to his little boy, it had taken him time to accept that his son might not be able to not break this form which meant that the acceptance for him in this form would take longer. He gently rubbed his belly and gazed down at him. "Are you happy?" he asked and Kuon sighed.

"I don't know if I can be happy," he replied and Kuu nodded slowly.

"And that's because you're a dog?" he asked and Kuon nodded again. He took slow breaths and Kuu pulled him into his lap. Kuu gently pet Kuon, scratching him behind the ears as well. "Kuon, someone did this to you. They did this for a reason that I'm sure has more to do than wanting your wife to go out on a date with them and then we find the cure and there's only enough for one. That means that there is more cure out there," he said and Kuon closed his eyes.

"I'm being selfish, I know," he commented and Kuu opened his mouth to argue but he could see the pain that his son was going through and knew that silence would probably be better right now. There was a lot more under the surface of what Kuon was saying. "About…everything."

"Listen, I just want your safety. You're my son, I just want you to be happy and healthy and safe whether you're a human or a dog," Kuu tried to tell him and Kuon looked at him.

"If I did want to leave Kyoko, would you be able to take care of me? I don't know if I can do that by myself anymore."

Kuu stared at him before nodding silently. Hopefully the two would be able to figure this out.

 **End of Chapter Thirteen**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you for the reviews on Chapter Twelve**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Paulagato


End file.
